


Sword for a Shield

by BlackDragon41



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cameron Campbell is a King, Camp Campbell is a Kingdom, Daniel is a necromancer imagine that, David is a lutist/knight, David is too pure for any world, David plays a lute instead of a guitar, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gwom - Freeform, Magic, Max has many issues, Max is a dragon, Max is also a little shit, Mother-Son Relationship, Nerris is an Elven Mage, Nikki and Neil are supportive, Other tags to be added, Renaissance Era, basically Max is a poor kid that lives outside of Kingdom Campbell, dadvid, ikr surprise surprise, of course, slight gwenvid - Freeform, was a drabble, who is also really important to the story later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon41/pseuds/BlackDragon41
Summary: Living in the era of Magic and Mystery was something David never really had to worry about behind the castle walls of Campbell Kingdom, he's always surround by the people he knows and loves and likes to contribute to his society by taking care of the kingdom's children and sharing stories with the tune of his lute.Nothing out of his ordinary life.He never knew that one trip outside of the protective walls would lead him on a dangerous journey to save a young withdrawn boy all while dealing with a massive Ice dragon that begins to plague the kingdom out of nowhere.Chapter 4: Survival of the fittest





	1. It started from a collision and a cuss word

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble so if the beginning is confusing then I apologize, it will make sense as you read on though. =)

"Come out David, I only want to MURDER you." Came Max's heavy voice laced with excited venom, large sharp teeth came together to form a nasty grin.

David stayed hidden behind the boulder with his back to the cold surface while trying his best to stable his breathing and calm himself, he did not expect the orphaned kid in the village to actually be the monster that had been terrorizing the kingdom all this time. Max was literally just an abandoned kid who stole bread from stall vendors, talked to hardly no one, was all alone, so troubled that it made his heart bleed, and slept in a makeshift hut of wooden boards and furs. That same Max that he's come to know over the past few weeks was now a giant winged lizard; deliberately trying to kill him all because David revealed that he was on the mission of slaying the dragon and was dead set on doing so on King Campbell's and the kingdom's behalf.

He actually felt just awful for triggering the child, Max must have felt so deeply betrayed when he told the boy his mission, when all Max had been doing was trying to push the topic off. Even going as far as to defending the dragon; which was himself apparently, trying to make the beast look less like a monster. His heart ached for the kid, so confused, angered, vengeful. Perhaps upset?

Betrayed. ...

It was hard to tell when Max traded his adorable little face for a face of sharp spines, spikes, horns, fanged teeth, scales, and craggy textures that depicted death in the true form of ice incarnate.

He should apologize, and he really wanted to; but it's pretty difficult to when Max is so keen on finding and killing him. Even saying a word would alert his location, especially with Max's greatly defined senses in his truest form; if only he could get the kid to reason with him.

There was a few loud thuds nearby, Max was scouring the frozen cave for him and getting pretty close; David knew that his life was greatly in danger. It would only be a matter of time before he'd be found, there was nowhere safe to hide in the dragon's lair.

David looked down at his side, the red glowing ornate sword still hung at his thigh, blade sharp and enchanted with sunfire; designed specifically for killing the ice dragon; for killing Max. The knight took a long deep breath, he knew his mission and the price that came with it, this quest was not what he had expected and now he was expected to carry it out to the end.

No.

He had no intentions of killing; let alone harming a child, especially not one like Max who's only ever been a lonely kid with no family or home. All of the destruction that came from the boy; he had known no reason but Max did say once that maybe the beast was just angry at the people, maybe 'he' was mad at the people. 

The ones who disregarded him, the ones that gave him little to no gold for his hard work even though he scuffed and scraped his hands for the work he had to do to get paid. He was just trying to earn enough to eat. The guards won't let him in the kingdom gates because he's poor and parentless, the 'special' kind as he heard general Pikeman say. Inside the kingdom walls was a sanctuary for all and a place for kids to learn and grow and find their place in the world, but not for everyone as he wished. David quietly sighed. 

Then there's no one who pays any attention to him, well except Nikki and Neil but they live in the more stable and wealthy side of the kingdom; beyond the gates. They came out often just to hang out with the boy, they were good friends and it was seldom; but David seen Max genuinely smile before whilst playing with his friends. But alas, the two kids wouldn't be allowed to leave the walls after the guards found out, half the time David could help get them out for a 'study of the land and outside culture'; half the time he was denied to let any child leave the barred gates. So most of the time little Max had no friends to talk to, no one to be there for him when he needed them. No support, no shoulder to lean on.

And yet, the kid went day after day living like a peasant when he could have easily tore through the walls and taken whatever he wanted whenever he wanted; he didn't have to go hungry either, there was plenty of cattle and sheep he could have killed and fed off of. The boy still however; goes hungry and poor despite his power and form, and yet David doesn't understand why. He can't even think of a reason why Max is letting himself live the way he is.

The knight couldn't stop the tears that escaped the corners of his eyes, Max was alone; he needed attention, a shoulder to lean on, a home to live in, food to eat, comfort when it's needed most, and a friend to count on always. He needed a guiding hand to show him that the world wasn't a miserable cage, that someone fucking cares.

He took it upon himself to do this and failed, but this time would be different.

David curled up his quivering bottom lip and sighed softly before reaching down to take out his sword, he knew what he had to do.

A loud crash above and behind him had him jumping away from the rock to see large dark blue talons curling around the boulder with the dragon looking down at him with a toothy smile. "Found you." Large silted glowing aquamarine eyes gazed down at him. "Ready to die David the Traitor?!" Max practically roared.

David eased back and squeezed his emerald amulet; light burst forward from the gem and lit up the area around him, there was no hiding anymore. David smiled with unease while taking a few steps back until Max lashed his tail at the ground in one powerful swing; making a rough yet short quake that caused the knight to stumbled back and crash to the ground. He quickly scurried back onto his heels, expression drenched in fear, knees shook; the sword barely stayed in his grasp.

"Ma-Max can w-we talk?" David stuttered, the dragon now looked enraged with it's huge narrowed eyes glaring directly at him.

"Talk? I'm done talking Knight of Campbell, your here to slay me; so do it... if you think you can." The voice held arrogance. "If your a fucking coward then just sit still and chill." He then reared his head back and opened his mouth to let out a powerful gale of frost and snow in David's direction.

David instinctively dove away, he felt the rush of cold air from the breath freeze the hairs on the back of his neck almost instantly as he ran; it was a close call. With no choice but to run, David took off towards the cave's deeper chamber; he hoped that choosing this route wouldn't be a fatal mistake. Why he chose the deeper end over the freedom of the vast world outside; he didn't even know himself, but something beckoned him to go to the depths where the beast was said to slumber. He didn't know how often Max stayed in his deadly cold form, or how often he spent inside the heart of the mountain; but he felt like he'd find answers if he at least found even a tidbit of Max's past. The boy did say that the makeshift piece of shit his home was in the village wasn't his first.

"Where do you think you're going David?" Max snarled started following behind the knight, the cave was not big enough to fly in so he dragged his wings and tail; every so often shooting a brief wave of ice freezing spikes in the human's direction, yet just barely missing each time. The more narrow the cave got, the more slower Max moved, David was getting far up ahead; but the fool doesn't yet know that it's a dead end chamber. He'd be like a mouse cornered to a hungry feline, no where to run and nowhere to hide.

David got a good distance before he entered a large carved chamber, he could hear the dragon dragging itself through the cave which meant that he didn't have too long to inspect the area. David pulled off his amulet and held it up and over his head, letting the light shine forth and brighten the surrounding area. The first thing his eyes landed on was a large pile of sticks and bails of hay strewn about the area, like a bedding of some sort; with the concentration of dried grasses in the center of the chamber.

David jogged up to the bedding and peered inside the nest; glints of green shined back at him, there were small golden coins and gems scattered about in the nest. The knight worked his way into the nest and glanced around, there were enough gold coins and jewels to buy a small house at least. This confused David, if Max had this much gold and jewels then why was he living so poorly and starving himself? He scratched his head at the thought until something that looked out of place caught his eye.

He fully turned to his side when he saw what looked like a worn out stuffed toy sitting among a small pile of coins; a child's toy that may have seen better days. David walked over to the toy and picked it up, he held the soft bear-shaped creature delicately in his gloved grasp; he didn't want to damage it further with his iron gauntlets. 

Why did Max have this worn toy when he had all this gold to replace it?

Things just weren't making sense. 

He nearly jumped out of his armor when Max entered the chamber and roared, the echo boomed in his ears and left a loud resonating sound throughout the cave. He cowered in place but noticed that Max though towering him; wasn't making any move to just kill him like he had the intention of doing, he didn't dare move any closer or breath deadly ice shards at him. Why?

"A teddy bear? Is this yours?" David questioned. It was old, dirty, missing stuffing with some puffs of cotton sticking out in a few places. Even one of it's button eyes where barely strung to it's head.

"Put. It. Down." The dragon warned, growling lowly and glaring with tightly narrowed bright eyes that seemed to glow in the dark of the cave. David jumped back with a shout at the sudden presence of Max and the closeness. David was only feet away from a giant snout with teeth as tall as him only a short distance away, he probably could even touch a tooth if he dared but he wasn't about to risk that. "I said drop it human, or I will bite your damn head off; don't test me cause I will do it fucker." He slammed his winged arm to the ground to get his point across, the knight nearly stumbled again.

There was no doubt the boy would but David had to be smart about this, the bear was perhaps the only significant thing that he's ever seen Max so protective of; it made him wonder why it was so important. "Where did you get this from?" He questioned carefully.

There was a deep guttural growl. "That doesn't fucking matter to you David, you certainly don't need to fucking know so put it down or I will KILL you."

"You said that you were going to kill me already Max, this-." He held up the bear and spoke more softly. "This is the only thing that's keeping you from crushing me where I stand, it must have great significance." He looked back down at the dirty soft toy.

Max slammed a clawed palm against the ground again, David was going to use it as leverage against him? Now he really hated that man, so damn much. He was never really a friendly face trying to help him out in the village, just a fake let down and lowlife son of a bitch. His anger soared and he roared aloud which made the human shriek and flinch in place. "You dare use it against me?!"

The knight blinked before cowering from another loud roar, the voice that escaped the rows of teeth was very commanding and dark, so filled with danger and ill intent. It was enough to keep his legs quivering but a small fire lit within David's heart as his mind sailed back to little Max. This was a child he was speaking to, even if they were four stories high in this form, he was still that little boy he wanted so bad to help.

"Max calm down, I would never!" He defended yet kept it in hand; letting go of the toy right now would ensure certain death, right now he just had to hold it to get what he wanted to say out. Not use it against the boy.

"You're a fucking liar!"

The walls echoed and rumbled from a loud growl, David could feel the vibrations in his feet. "No, I'm only holding onto it cause I have something to say!" He shouted in his own defense before he paused. His gaze met the floor for a short moment before taking a deep breath, he felt a spike of bravely overcoming him since this revelation. "And I want to be heard, so please; just listen?" He asked more quietly now, his gloved fingers gently tracing over the threads that held the patchwork together.

"And what could you possibly tell me that I didn't already know David?" Max reared his head back, a toothy grimace to display his anger. "That I'm the damned beast that destroyed chunks of your 'lovely' little kingdom? That you were forced into knightly hood because of my very existence? I know you were, no knight I've ever seen is this lame and cowardly; I bet you didn't even want to be one except to impress your stupid king. So tell me, but if you even so much as rip a single stitch on that bear then I will make this place your frozen tomb!"

David's emerald orbs move to the ground and he frowned deeply, there was some truth in what the boy said, but though he first came here with the intent to save the kingdom and impress King Campbell; doing that with the given circumstances now... it wouldn't fix anything. Well, not for him or Max anyways.

"I'm sorry." He started, his eyes glancing up briefly for the lingering glare. "I didn't know that you were the dragon Max, but now it makes sense. You were defending the dragon- 'yourself' every time someone was around because you were only trying to get someone to reason with you. To level with you. I should have noticed sooner, especially after I became a knight; but when you went missing-." He paused and took a deep painfully cold breath. "I thought that the dragon had killed you, I was never fully intent on killing the creature until I found out that your only makeshift home was destroyed and incased in spikes of ice and the fact that you were nowhere to be found. I got angry, I was stricken with grief, I didn't know what to think at the time.

You are right though, it's because of you that I was put into knightly hood. Forced really. No one wanted to be the next knight since any of them that went to 'slay' you were- well froze to death or crushed." He rubbed the back of his head and rolled his eyes with unease. "Or terribly mauled." David shuttered after saying that, he's seen the wreckage of a few unfortunate souls that were sent to kill the dragon but only found them dead, sometimes the scene was a little too gory to remember the exact details. "I became a knight though; not just to impress King Campbell and protect all that I know and love, but I did it to protect you too Max." He looked away when the dragon's glare softened, he looked confused. 

"I actually was going to take you home with me that day, I even got permission by the king to fully adopt you into my household. Then thinking that I lost you, I fully dedicated myself to the quest; prepared to lose even my life so that no one would have to go through what I just went through. Or what I thought that I just went through, I have no intentions of bringing you any harm Max, and I just want you to know that."

Max now looked bitterly conflicted and was silent for a long half minute, he lowered his head. "Tch, like I'd ever go with you to that damned place." His dangerous gaze now off to the side, his tone was considerably lighter.

David faintly smiled, Max didn't say that he wouldn't go with him at all, just not back to the kingdom walls.

"Why would you even adopt me anyway Minstrel Man? I bet you wouldn't want to now, the 'Dastardly Beast' that terrorizes Kingdom Campbell as you've claimed that I was before." The sneer returned and the piercing gaze landed on the armored man. "In fact I bet you'd just love to turn me in to the King wouldn't you? No longer bearing the title of a stupid singer of heroes and lame-ass lute playing; no you'd get an honorary title and the adoration of your stupid King that you wanted so much. Don't think I don't know what you're up to, it's a trick."

There goes his smile, gone as soon as it came. David bravely stepped forward a bit, his expression pleading. "I would never do that Max, when I found out that you were an orphan living in poverty I wanted to do something about it! No one even cared to feed you, why even when we first met; everyone around us were so bitter and unfriendly. You reflected that a lot and I wanted you to know that not all people are cold and callous. That's why I came and visited you everyday when we bumped into each other for the first time, you were neglected and my heart was made to bleed for parentless. I would never forget the day that we met or when I found out that we were much alike, we share a painful time in our life. ... My birth parents abandoned me too Max."

This made Max frown and lift a brow, he didn't know that David was an orphan.

David rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "I know what it's like to be alone and disregarded by everybody around; I can honestly say that I lived that life for a while. But I saw my younger self in you that day, I changed my desire in life from that moment. I went from wanting to be King Campbell's greatest lutist to a child teacher and guardian for busy parents. And to think it all started from the day we first stumbled into one another." A faint smile grew on David's lips from reminiscence. "It all started with a collision and a curse word."

... ... ... ... ...

It was a bright and cheery day, pretty typical for David when he would run errands for King Cameron Campbell, not a cloud in the sky and many smiling faces passing him by as he ambled down the street with a bounce in each step towards the kingdom gates. Nice houses on either side of him stood in their full glory; masterly crafted in the perfect medieval fashion with pastel colored painted walls and nicely designed rooftops that pour over the sides with intricate and stable design. The kingdom was such a lovely place, a large fortress nicely nestled around a valley filled with pine trees and mountains creeks and lakes.

He stopped and petted a brown spotted dog that approached him with a furiously wagging tail and a tounge hanging out of it's mouth; the pet bounced around and licked the man before he patted it on the head and continued his march through town.

Some friendly faces across the streets waved at him with bright smiles, he waved back at the elven couple and their eesteemed scorceress-in-training daughter Nerris; as he passed by.

"Morning David!" Nerris waved.

"Morning right back at you!" He pointed to the elven-kin and winked as he continued on his way. It made him so happy to see such diversity in the kingdom of Campbell, Elves and Trolls really made the place seem so wonderful, so much culture to add to their home. It really made this place a place of peace, and peace is what all sorts of people around needed. Kingdom Campbell was no exception to accepting anyone and everyone into their gates, after all; it was Cameron's idea to be the 'ideal' kingdom amongst all others and what better way to prove it than to have different races and cultures added to their already lovely home?

David also think he said something about diverse wealth, well whatever that meant. David dismissed the idea with a gentle sway of his head. Campbell was such a great and admired king and that was what mattered.

"Hi David."

The man spun on his heels and smiled at Nurf, a well known troll in the kingdom; well at least known for being the most violent for his age, or rather was 'once'. The kid turned a new leaf with the help of the people; coming together to get everyone to socially accept trolls into the kingdom really changed everyone's perspective; even the trolls. Now they all lived in harmony and it was wonderful!

"Hello there Nurf, adjusting well and still visiting the village councilor?"

The pale tinted green child nodded, and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm still having issues with some kids around here; but everything's getting better. Besides, they usually shut it when I show them my fists. Oh, and I actually made a few friends around here since the last time we talked; they don't care that I'm green with big arms, orange hair, or with large sharp pointy canines." He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest with a prideful smile, two bottom teeth jutted from his lips proudly. "We have come to accept each other for who we are and are working well to put away any negative connotations about appearances and traditions behind us. For what matters most is not what we are but what we can be together, to build a better future for all to exist with the common goal of living life to it's fullest." He opened his eyes and smiled.

David wiped a single tear of joy. "Nurf, that was... beautiful." He sniffed and wiped another tear and straightened his posture. "Progress is wonderful! I can't wait to see what the future brings, and you kids are the future." He cheerfully swung a fist with confidence.

"Thanks," The green bulky child rubbed the back of his head. "After all, I wouldn't have got this far if it wasn't for you accidently hitting me and making me realize that physical violence was something to consider and consider how others felt when met with the same pain. So thank you."

David nearly dropped the rolled up scroll in his hand, if felt great to be part of the influence for the kingdom's youth, even if that smack to the young troll was an accidental one. "It does me great honor to be such an influence in your life Nurf, if you ever need any assistance or guidance; you know where to find me!"

Nurf nodded and waved again as he left, David began on his way again.

David felt great, he inhaled loudly through his nostrils and continued his trek through town; he just couldn't wait to get back to the castle and play his lute for the street goers and for the King. Feeling this great always made him want to strum the strings of his favorite instrument and sing stories of his day or stories of what he wished to hear about. Being the king's minstrel was a job of honor to him; there was nothing he'd like more to do then to share the happiness and excitement that he witnessed nearly every day of his life.

Today was a bit different though, with the king's messenger being ill of late; he was tasked to deliver a letter to someone outside of the castle, a place he hardly ever goes. Actually, he's rarely been outside of the castle walls; only when he was a young boy did he live beyond the gates. But then again, it was so long ago; kind of hard to remember. He only left a few times to go to visit other kingdoms beyond his own, nearly always by the King Cameron's side as a man of entertainment with his music and advisor at times.

Now though was different, he rarely ever leaves and hasn't been out on his own since his childhood. He's no stranger to the outside however; he's heard time and time again that it's not as nice in the village surrounding the kingdom, nor properly maintained. David dropped his smile as he began to wonder what it was truly like nowadays.

The gates opened up for him and he began he way down a bumpy street of worn cobblestone and dirt. He frowned when he brought a hand up to stop the blaring sunlight from burning his eyes and he immediately stopped for a brief moment.

"Hey, get going, we have to shut the gates moron." A ragged and tired voice came from the side. "You hear me?"

David frowned from what he saw. It was nice where he lived, but on the other side of those castle walls near the poorest of districts; told of a different story. 

A much much different story from what he last remembered of his old home village of his childhood.

He stepped in mud when he left the roadway and entered into the village that clung to the castle, single story houses mostly in poor conditions scattered about in erratic patterns throughout the gravel and dirt streets.

He dared to continue his journey and moved into the lackluster settlement. The stall vendors had small makeshift booths of rotting wood and old animal hides on either sides of him, a lot of the merchandise was dusty or food wise; barely on the date of spoilage. There was nothing refined in this town, just poor living conditions everywhere. People were in patchwork dirty clothes, barely few had anything decent on them.

Eyes were all over him as he ambled about.

David felt so out of place walking about in his green and yellow ornate silk tunic, though he was considered underpaid in his position by the king's side; yet here he was the richest of them all. Just knowing that simple fact put a pang of guilt in his gut, it made him wonder why Campbell left these people of his own land stay in poverty like this. He was going to have to ask the man himself once he got back from his errand, surely there had to be a good reason right? Or so he asked himself with a hint of doubt.

No. The man shook his head.

His esteemed king couldn't possibly want everyone outside the gates to live like this, it wasn't right or fair. David's gazed moved from the muddy trail as he thought of reasons that Campbell would let this happen. Or rather trying to come up with excuses for the wealthy king. Like how he had a bunch of wealth but couldn't spread it across the outside district cause it wouldn't be enough for the expansive village filled to the brim with people. Constructing more walls and upgrading house was an expensive task already, just getting one building up would take months and furnishing it to be livable; not as long but certainly not cheap.

Yeah that had to be it. David forced a small smile.

"I mean, what else could it be?" He whispered to himself and chuckled softly but with uncertainty before something rammed right into his kneecap with force and sent David falling down on his rear. He heard a few thumps on the ground shortly after colliding with what he presumed was a child.

"Fuck!"

David looked up from the sore spot on his leg to see a little boy; probably no older than ten years old with poofy large black hair and bronze tinted skin. The long-sleeved shirt the wore was ragged and torn in places but tinted in a bluish color covered with dirt and dust, his dark faded pants were near black with mud caking the bottom ends and his bare feet. The kid shook his head and looked up at him with glaring teal eyes and a deep grimace that looked as though it was premenently etched into his face. 

The boy narrowed his eyes more and quickly stood up before hurriedly gathering a few loafs of bread into his arms, they were now dirty but the kid didn't seem to even care. Once he had all three loafs he turned to face the man.

"Watch where the fuck you're going 'Minstrel Man', or should I say the king's current lapdog." The boy said with disdain and sneered before quickly turning on heels and running down the street.

"Get back here thief!" A more round man with a rolling pin in hand cashed shortly after the kid, the original owner of the loaves of bread. "I'll have your head!"

"Not if you can't catch me fuckwad!" The boy suddenly had a sharp smirk, like he was going to get away.

And maybe he will.

David couldn't take his eyes off the kid until he disappeared around some buildings in the distance, the kiddo had no shoes but ran like the bread was his only lifeline. As much as David wished he could have denied that or push the thought away; he knew he couldn't. Actually it truly disturbed him, it reminded him of a time where he had done the exact same thing. The one time he actually stole because he wasn't always fed when he begged those many years ago. That one time stealing filled him with guilt that lasted for years, but starvation wouldn't let his emotions get in the way.

He was very lucky that he didn't have the same issue as that kid like many years ago on the streets out here, but back then people were more friendly and would often poor leftovers into barrels outside their houses for the poor. Times have changed, no one does that anymore. The only leftovers that he ever see are what people inside the walls toss out and it's usually fed to the pigs.

This made him wonder what other horrid conditions are these people living in and if there's anything he can do to stop it.

A stall vendor from his right laughed, the old woman leaned on the creaky wood and looked down at David. "Hey hun, you gonna sit there all day?" Her voice was raspy.

Blinking from the realization that he was still sitting on his bottom on the dirty ground had him leaning forward and sitting up. He then proceeded to wipe what mud and dust that he could from his clothes before patting his back to feel that his lute was still okay and sill securely strapped to his back. David smiled at the old lady. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said in a chipper tone. "Just a little dirty, but that's all."

The old woman leaned up and placed a hand on her hip. "Heh, try to ignore that little brat, he's very rude and has quite the filthy mouth on him. The little demon likes to steal from these parts. Food. Valuables. Coin. Comes from a broken home, that one." The lady then folded her arms. "Just be on the look out for him while out here alright, I'm sure he's take anything of value from ya if he gets the opportunity."

"That kid." David pointed down the street where the boy had vanished off to.

"Yep, he's got no manners and really like ta start up trouble."

David frowned and tapped his chin. "Aw, poor little guy."

The woman let out a dry laugh. "Ha! Don't feel too bad for the little runt, he's stole more than enough gold from just me, I don't pity him at all. No one does."

Hearing that made David feel even more sorry for the kid, doesn't anyone care about the boy? "What of his parents? Do they know he's doing this?" The man asked.

"Bah!" The woman started laughing and then started gathering her stuff from her stall, she was closing up for the day. "Hey, didn't you have yourself a scroll in hand?"

David blinked and looked around for the rolled parchment, he turned fully around and his eyes darted all around the street. He then patted his pockets. "I-I did? Where did it go?"

"Looks like bread wasn't the only thing that was stolen today."

David had no choice but to speculate the child took his letter, not that it was any value to anyone but the reader; but as a part of his job he had made a commitment to delivering the scroll before dusk and with the sun heading toward the horizon; he didn't have much time to get it to the receiver as demanded.

"Oh gosh darn it, I bet he did take it." David inwardly panicked a bit and looked around. The kid could be anywhere by now.

The old lady put a few crates on top of one another before giving the young man a side glance. "You wanna know where ya can find that brat in a pinch? Toss me a coin and I'll tell you were that little bugger hides." She offered.

One coin was no big deal so David took out a gold coin and put it on the musty smelling wood and the woman snatched it up like it was going somewhere. She then proceed to examine the coin for authenticity before biting into it with her crooked teeth, she then pocketed the gold. "Alright hun, they say he likes to hide on the southeast side of the village; right before ya hit the edge of the woodlands; near lake Lilac. He has this small makeshift box, looks kinda like a doghouse if ya ask me. Hard ta miss."

David nodded with a faint smile and a light bow. "Thank you madam, that parchment must be delivered today and I was told that it was important. Now if you'll excuse me I have a scroll to get back."

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anyone where the younyun hides. Information is pretty valuable these days. ... The tiny pain in the butt is named Max, just in case you need to know who to direct your scoldings at." She added.

"My lips are sealed. Have a nice evening." He waved.

The woman grunted and turned away as David began down the road.

"So... his name is Max?" David said quietly to himself as he wandered off in the direction the kid was last seen running. "Its a nice name, maybe he's a nice person who is just misunderstood? Maybe that's it. Max."


	2. The cold truth

"Should be around here somewhere." David said quietly to himself as he neared the edge of the village and near lake Lilac, he put his hand up over his eyes and squinted around old abandoned vendor stalls and broken crates to find a small shelter. "That's gotta be it." David began in its direction and stopped once he reached the hut, he frowned deeply from what he saw.

The building was barley past his waist in height and about as wide as his arm spand. It was poorly put together and leaning against a part of a stone wall that used to be the remains of an old burned down and crumbled house. Rusty nails stuck out of the wood in many places, there were barely any fully nailed in and most weren't even nailed in the right spot. How it was holding up was a mystery. A few dried skins and furs lined over the top and were streched out to two sticks that stuck out of the ground, almost like a canopy or porch roof. What alarmed him the most was the condition of the wood, one side of the small structure had a thin moss growing all over it, most of the structural supports of the 'doorframe' looked to be filled with termite holes. The rest of the wood looked very old and splintery from years of weather and natural decay, it even apperared to still be retaining water from last nights rain.

This was no hiding place for a child, it was a deadly hazard just waiing to cave in if anything.

With a low sigh David walked up to the structure and crouched down before peering inside, he could see the boy inside with his back to him, the kid was holding paper in his hand; actually it looked like a scroll. 'Wait!' "Hey, you can't read that, it wasn't meant for you!"

Max nearly jumped out of his skin from the abrupt shout and he jumped up onto his feet before he spun around and clutching the parcement in hand. "What the actual fuck! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Well you can't read that Max, it doesn't belong to you, it's also a federal offense to read one's mail in Kingdom Campbell." He pointed one finger up to get his point across visibly.

Max gaped for a second before rasing a brow and scowling. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

"One of the nice people in town told me, if you must know. And i know we got off on a bad start," David put on a smile. "But my name is David and it's nice to meet you." 

His smile just as quickly faded and he held his hand out to the child. "Now if you would please hand me back that letter that would be a kind gesture, i know we kind of got off on the wrong foot but I would like to amend that. Why we can even be friends." The smile returned once again.

Who the fuck was this? Max almost couldn't beleive himself and was even taken aback a little, this man actually kind of scared him in a way he never thought that he could be scared by. Who in the hell is this friendly, especially after stealing their shit. And the welcome committee, really? This guy is just unreal. 

Was he on shrooms? Was he mentally tortured until he repressed every ounce of sane rationality and was left with only a happy goofy disposition? Was he hypnotized by the king? Bewitched? A fucking mental case?

Max certaintly didn't know but he wasn't going to let this jester freak run him out of his own home, fuck this guy... David. Max batted the hand away and crossed his arms. "Look, I don't know you 'David' but I sure as hell didn't steal your shitty piece of paper." He lied through his teeth but didn't give a shit, even with the parchment in hand; there wasn't any proof against him anyway. And seeing how dumb this guy looked, he would probably actually believe him. A small grin formed on his face. "You can't prove that I took anything."

David blinked and then chuckled softly. "Of course I can't, but im not the only one who witnessed you taking the bread. I may have dropped the scroll when we bumped into each other and you must have taken it by accident. So I can prove you took the bread with the intent to steal; but i can't hold you accountable for taking the letter in your desperation to get food. Im not like the Silk Weavers." He narrowed his eyes at the thought of those rude, pompus, self-centered, finger pointing, better paid, weavers back in the castle making drapes and fine clothing like it's the best job in the entire kingdom. "Now may I please have it back, it's getting late and that letter needs to be delivered today."

So the man wasn't as stupid as he thought, still; Max had the power of leverage and he was witty enough to pull it off with this idiot. This guy looked foolish enough to believe just about anything, was probaly guilible too. But if anything, the man seemed way too kind to attempt to take the scroll by force, so maybe he could get something out of this. 'What a valuable opprotunity?' He though to himself. Max gave a sly smirk to himself before pretending to relialze what David had said and looked momentarily surprised. He brought a hand to his cheek and stared at the letter. "Oh, you must be right. I didn't want this." He then shrugged with the paper barely in hand as if asking the guy to jump him. "Oh well, I guess I can just burn this paper to keep warm tonight, it sure would be nice since im so poor."

David's face lit up with panic and he reached a hand out. "Wait, please don't! It still dosen't belong to you!"

No, but I have no need for it. Besides, how do I know that you were the owner of it, it might belong to someone else for all I know?" He then grinned again and the Minstrel Man looked even more desperate, at least the guy was now understanding at where he was playing at. "I mean it must be important with this nice calligraphy, and the King's seal? I wonder how much it's really worth to the reader?"

David got onto his knees and placed his hands together. "Please, can I have it back?" He plead.

"Tch, like I said, I didn't see anyone carrying it. You could just be some phony claiming it for yourself; I didn't see any name on it by the name of 'David'."

It would have been easy to just give it up and return to the castle and ask Campbell to write up another one, but then not only would he be wasting time and resources; the king might not be so happy to have another one made. It would be an inconvenience and show that David himself was purely unreliable. His pride took a hit.

"Alright, just list me a price. I'll buy it off you!" Yeah that would have to work, after all; most people need money out here and even one golden coin is quite valuable. 

Max beamed, before looking off to the side and tapping his chin in thought. "Hmm, what an interesting offer. I wonder how much this useless paper is worth?" He folded his arms and lifted his head a bit. "One hundred glden coins."

"On-One-hundred?!" David nearly dropped his jaw. "I only make around ten gold coins a day, not even I can afford that!"

Max turned his back to the man. "One hundred gold coins and nothing less, ... well maybe two sapphires but that's about it. No coin or gem no deal." 

David huffed and stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Look, if you don't make the price reasonable then I will have to tell your parents. My king is relying on me to finish this errand and I don't have anytime to play around. So please hand it over? I'll give you five coins for it."

"My parents?" The boy just laughed. "Pfft, yeah. Go ahead and tell them ... if you can find them that is."

"I'm serious Max, I need that paper; the sun is starting to set and I can't let the receiver leave town without it. Campbell told me that it was important."

"Apparently not important enough, I wonder if there's anyone else here who would like to buy it?" He waved the paper above his head, taunting the man. This was just too fun, even if David dosen't buy it, but he just knew that the guy had to own that kind of gold. Probably loaded with coin back at his house, at least he can urge the guy to run home and collect the coin. Max instantly lost his grip on the rolled scroll and yelped when a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and yanked him roughly off the ground. He didn't expect that David would actually grab him and use such force. He twisted his head to bark at the guy but instead found himself in the grip of a scowling street guard, his favorite everyday enemy. Great. He pouted, he wasn't going to get his way. It would be his luck that this happens when he actually has the chance to get coin.

"Looks like the little beast is at it again, first bread and now documents that came from the King; you'll be lucky if you are given even two days in the dungeon for this high crime."

Max stuck out his tounge and blew a raspberry as he flipped him off, he received a sneer from the bulky man in armored plates. "Fine, it's nothing I haven't handled before. At least there I actually get to eat so throw me in there, see if I care. It's only all benefit dumbass."

"Why you little..."

David quickly intervened and tapped the large guy on the shoulder, he wanted to defuse the situation before he'd see a kid getting arrested. "Sir, there's no need to put a child in the dungeon; it's just a misunderstanding." He lightly plead. "The boy grabbed it by accident and he's just wanting some coin for food seeing as he swiped it up with some bread unintentionally."

"He's a thief," The guard grumbled. "He'll have to serve time for that bread."

David dug his hands into his pockets and took out three coins. "Is it okay if I pay for that bread? This should cover it right?" He held out the currency to the guard. The guard took the gold in hand and pocketed it, he gave another scowl to the kid and turned to the lute player. "Fine." He took at least one glance back at the kid from the corner of his eyes. "You get off this time brat, but next time you'll be behind bars. So I dare you you to start up trouble again."

The kid mocked him by quietly mouthing the same words back to the guard and the man jerked him about roughly; causing Max to wince and grunt in pain.  
"You mocking me whelp?!"

David grabbed the man's arm cautiously and held it in place as to not shake up the boy. "Please try not to be so aggressive my good sir, I'll inform his parents of this behavior. There's no need for ruffling feathers and talking about cages now is there?" He bravely spoke considering the man was much bigger and at least half a foot taller.

"Parents? Bah! This little shrimp don't have any." He dropped Max, the kid made an 'oof' sound and cursed as he hit the floor and landed on his bum. 

David frowned deeply, shocked. "No parents?"

"He lives in that shitty hovel over there." The man nodded over to the wooden box. "And it's where he should stay if he wants to stay out of trouble."

"Whatever, fuck off!" Max cursed as he pushed himself back up off the ground, the guard trudged back towards the town, but not without hissing at the boy in quiet resentment.

"Yeah yeah, keep walking." He added before David kneeled down to his level. "The fuck your problem Minstrel Man." Max took a few steps back, weirded out by the guy. "There's a thing called personal space."

"Max. You don't have parents?" A pang in his heart nearly had him on the edge of tears. "You don't have a real home or any family to care for you?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, he really hated this subject and would just rather pass it. He rolled his eyes, this man wasn't going to leave him alone was he. "No, and nor do I need them; not if they think dumping me off with my dying uncle and living in a wooden box is thier idea of living. Fuck 'em. I don't need anyone." 

"But Max, every child needs a home and a family. They are the ones that teach you about life lessons, they keep you safe and secure, feed you, and are there for you when need a helping hand. Or just to be there for you when you need someone to comfort you."

Max put his foot down, his posture now defensive, his eyes potrayed a hint of sadness in those aqua orbs of rage; David could just see it. "Well not everyone can have a family like that now can we? When I was abandoned by those bastards my uncle rasied me for four years before he died of illness, they burned down his house so that no 'disease' spread when I've been around him years and never got sick. When he was gone I was by myself, I took care of myself; even when I got hurt. When I was homeless I made my own home, when I was hungry I got my own food no matter what the cost would be. When I needed safety and comfort I found it in myself since other people are always the ones that let you down or stab you in the back. When I had no one to help me, I helped myself." He pointed at David. "I didn't need anyone; I became stronger all on my own, I learned on my own and I sure as hell can take care of myself!" He finished with a loud tone.

David was about to speak up before Max interrupted him.

"It's a cold world out here David, I don't expect your 'type' to understand."

"Max..."

"So don't talk to me about family shit, I can survive without them, without anyone." The kid finished with a scowl.

Now that was tough for David to swallow, he's never seen an orphan so... independent and with the willingness to be alone. Surely the child's experiences had been rough, going through them by himself must have made him so bitter. But even so, Max didn't deserve to live this solitary self-sustaining life; he was just a kid.

"What? Got nothing to say? Good, cause I don't want to hear it."

David stood back up and lightly smiled despite the heartache building inside, if there was anything he could do, he could at least support the child. Max probably didn't even have any friends, he needed at least someone in his life; a guiding hand. David decided that he was going to come and visit the kid everyday from now on, whether the boy wanted him there or not. Max probably just wasn't used to more permanent people in his life, David wanted him to see that a little comapany was better than none.

The man pushed his hand into his pocket and withdrew five golden coins, he walked over to Max and knelt down again before grabbing the kid's hand before he could pull away.

"The fuck is wrong you?" Max protested and tried to pull himself free, he didn't understand what the adult was doing but he was pretty sure that it was inappropriate.

David smiled widely as he placed the coins into the kid's hand and closed his fingers over the gold. "I want you to have this, it's not much kiddo; but it's at least something to get by with for a short time. Please try to stay ut of trouble okay?"

Max winced uncomfortably, not because he was being hurt or anything but because he couldn't understand why the hell this guy he just robbed and yelled at was suddenly being way too nice and giving him money. It was pity, it had to be. He hated pity!

Max jerked himself free and threw the gold onto the ground, coins bounced about and landed at thier feet. "You're doing this out of pity, I hate pity David!" He scoffed. "I don't want your damned money!"

The man only briefly lost his smile but he continued to wear it; the gesture in of itself is a lesson of it's own. Even if Max didn't take the money, at least he got a taste of human kindness; something the kid apparently has barely ever seen growing up as sad as it is to hear. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step, try to remember that Max." He then proceeded to run his hand through the kiddo's hair like the boy had been one of the kids back at the school; like he was one of his proud students. It was heartwarming in a way, well for David at least.

Max only shook his head and fluffed his hair as David stood back up. He hated the feeling, yet at the same time had found it strangely appealing; not unwelcoming like he expected. It was still a foreign concept but he wouldn't bite the guy for that, at least for that. He growled to himself. "Aren't you going to take back your money yet, you'll just be wasting it if you leave out here moron."

"Money is only an object used to obtain goods, I make enough to get by." He looked away then back at Max. "I'm sure there's someone around here that would be so lucky to stumble upon and find the gold, it'll help someone out here eat good or buy medicine. It bothers me not to leave it out here."

Max growled and quickly got onto his knees to recollect the gold, he pretty much willingly embarrassed himself but he decided that it wouldn't matter in front of this easy to manipulate idiot. He wanted so bad to wait until David had left to collect them for the sake of his pride but his obsession, his thirst for gold and gems; a deep uncontrollable desire within him urged him to take the precious metal before someone else does. He just couldn't help himself and he hated himself for this simple instinctive abnormality that drew him in like a moth to a candlelight.

"Sorry about the whole ordeal with the scroll, I didn't expect a guard to show up and roughhouse you. He hurt you and you didn't deserve it, it was partially my fault for contributing to the sceen. I'm sorry that I don't have the gold you need, and I'm sorry that your parents abandoned you." He frowned deeply and hung his head a bit. "I know it must be tough being by yourself, but you don't deserve to be out here on your own; even if you prefer it. You deserve to see what a real family is like, and I hope that one day... you get that chance." He said more somberly. He sighed when he heard Max growl. "Yeah I know, you don't like pity, but I can't help it. I've never seen another kid living like this, have a nice night Max." David finished and began back towards town slowly.

Max put the small pile of gold in his hovel and hid the coins under one of the furs lining the floor of his small home, he then peered out of his box to see David walking away. It was about time. He wanted to go and lie down after the whole conversation but something pricked at his senses, or rather his mind and it wouldn't leave him alone. 

That letter was supposed to be to a man named Daniel as he recalled when he first looked at the paper, he didn't get to read it all; but he definitely saw the name to whom it was addressed. Max narrowed his eyes, the only Daniel he knew around these parts was that sick and twisted fucko that was obsessed with trying to get people to sell their souls for a good cause when all the man really wanted was the bodies for an undead army. The freak often pretended to be nice, and treated his new recruits so sweetly before some of them go missing. Most likely already dead, the man pretty much had people signing up for suicide. Hell, the Necromancer might even convince David to sell his own soul, the man from behind the castle walls probably has never even see or heard of this kind of shit. He's too stupid and nice for his own good!

Wait, why should he care? Max forced himself to sit down inside of his box, he held his legs close to his body and rested his chin on his knees. He closed his eyes, he could go to sleep early. He already had dirty bread in his stomach and a handful of gold, the day was a complete score even if it felt like a day of failure. There was no need to waste anymore energy or get into anymore trouble, for once he can just sit down and relax. 

-I know it must be tough being by yourself, but you don't deserve to be out here on your own; even if you prefer it.-

Max's closed eyes narrowed. "Shut up David." He told himself, even if David wasn't there he still heard the annoyingly sad soft tone of that voice.

-You deserve to see what a real family is like, and I hope that one day... you get that chance.-

Max squeezed his head. "I said shut up, and quit being so damn apologetic. I don't need anyone." He grumbled into his sleeve.

-Max-

Aquamarine eyes shoot open despite his attempts to rest.

Maybe it was bordeom, it might have been curiosity, or even because David was an idiot and needed to know to avoid that creep; but Max stood up and walked out of his home. He could still see David not too far away, the man looking around and asking people where to find Daniel. He followed shortly after the Minstral man, staying out of sight, at least for now.


	3. I think he's a good kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to take the chapter farther but it's already too long so, enjoy.
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos and comments. I really should thank more and reply to comments but I am a busy bee.

"Pardon me miss?" David poked the shoulder of a young woman passing by him on the street, he gave her a friendly smile.

Max watched from the corner of a nearby house as David asked the lady where he could find Daniel, Max mentally hoped the woman would either say no or upright smack him across the face and walk away. Now that would be fun to see.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone with that name."

David had sighed and thanked her anyway for a little of her time before walking over to a stall vendor packing up for the day. Again he asked but received a response much like the first, he didn't get slapped but he did show a face of defeat. 'Good.' The kid thought to himself with a smirk, even if it was Minstrel Man's duty to deliver the letter; he was much better off just giving up and let the real messenger do the job. David sure didn't seem like a man to say no to shit, so it's probably for the better if he doesn't find the creep.

"If you are looking for the Necromancer you can find him at the east gate, nice fella; but I'm not sure if I'd support his cause. Just head down this street here, stick closer to the walls and you'll find him at a stand, might wanna be quick though; it's just about quit'n time."

"Shit." Max cursed to himself as a village dweller gave him the right direction, he even pointed for David and the idiot gave him a handshake and light bow. Max pulled away from the wall and slowly ambled several yards behind the guy, David had a bit of a bounce in his step. Lame. Honestly he really shouldn't give a shit of the idiot, if the guy goes and gets himself killed then why in the hell would it matter to Max. He stopped himself and watched the guy continue on his way. Seriously, why give any fucks? This fool here plays stupid songs, is too nice for his own good, a freaking walking charity case, oblivious, and just plain stupid.

Why should he even care if David walked out of his life? Probably wouldn't see him again anyway.

Max was about to spin on heels and walk away, but then he remembered that he hated that wackjob Daniel, why let that freak get another win? Besides, he didn't get to read the whole letter so maybe he'd get to see what it's for if the blonde decided to spill like the blubbering idiot he was. It was creepy how David seemed almost the exact same way minus the fake attitude and evil intentions. 'Fine, why the hell not?' Max continued following David.

The walk was a rather long one to the kid's distress, but David soon found himself at a table with a man in white and black robes; sitting with a grin on his face. Daniel wore a pure white robe with elegant designs in silver with a black cape cascading down his shoulders and ending at his ashen black boots.

"What a prick." Max found himself saying aloud. He found a nearby wagon parked on the side of the gravel road, he hid behind the wheel and looked between the spokes.

David walked up to a table with a rather friendly looking man beaming at him, the guy was sitting at the table with an open book and inkwell and feather off to the side.

"Howdy there stranger!"

David's smile grew twice the size and he took the hand that was held out to him. "Well a fine howdy to you too!"

"And you are?"

"Are you Dan-?"

"I asked first." Daniel interrupted.

"But-"

"You came to me friend."

"But I insist-" David waved a finger. "I'm being polite."

"Hey me too friend."

"The name's David!"  
"Daniel!"

They both said at the same time. Max slapped the side of his face, these people were unreal. "Forget the annoying pleasantries and just talk already." He wanted to say aloud.

"The name's Daniel!" He said once again and took David's hand and shook it. "Have you come to make a great commitment to your kingdom?" He grinned widely. "Always looking for new recruits."

"Actually I'm here to deliver a letter to one Daniel." David took the scroll and handed it over.

"Hey that's me." Daniel grabbed the parchment and waved it at the deliverer, his eyelids hung low a bit. "Why thank you kind sir, I've been waiting quite a while to hear back from the king. Was almost afraid that he didn't get my letter."

"Yeah sorry about that." David scratched the back of his head and briefly glanced away. "Our currier has been sick for a couple days and I opted to work in his place since the papers kept stacking, he should be back to work soon. At least they know who and where everyone is, I kind of got sidetracked today."

Daniel put a hand up, gesturing a 'no worry' sign. "It's alright David, what matters is that I got my response back."

"That's swell." David swung an arm, his mood more pepped.

"Just read the damn thing." Max growled, annoyed by essentially two of the same annoying person being all nice and friendly.

Daniel uncoiled the scroll and his eyes moved down the sheet as he read, after he got to a certain point he started to read the letter's contents aloud. "I have read your proposal and I would like you to see you here at the castle in two days!" He looked up from the paper with a large grin before moving his eyes back down. "I really think this kingdom can benefit from this cause and save the wealth of our armory and keep land space available, I would like to fully review this proposal with you in person. Signed by King Cameron Campbell."

"Wow!" David chimed in, arms at his sides in excitement. "Now that sounds like a great letter, getting to explain your ideas to the king and having them possibly being intergraded into society that will help the entire kingdom? That must be a dream come true!"

"Oh fuck no." Max nearly dropped his jaw.

Daniel nodded. "Why yes it is David." He rolled the paper back up and put it into his robe pocket and patted it to make sure the invitation was secure. "If I can pull this project off without a hitch and under the King's approval I can make this world safe for everyone!"

"Now that sounds like something!" David beamed. "So what exactly is this project of yours?" He looked down at the open book to see a lot of nice names written in red ink. 'How wonderful'. He thought.

"Oh this?" The blond mimic asked, he tapped the center of the book in between the many names. "This is a sign up for an army, a fearless army by the masses."

"A fearless army? That sounds like quite the work." David replied a little less sure than before.

"It's a fucking cult you dumbass." Max said to David and narrowed his eyes thinly, but he wasn't loud enough for the man to hear.

"Why yes David, people who sign their names in this book will make a great contribution and they no longer have to be with us to do so."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters, when you finally die your soul gets transcended to the realm of the Star King Z-moog."

"A king of the stars?" David asked in wonder as he tapped his chin.

Daniel stood up from the table and walked next to David before putting an arm over his shoulder and pointing to the faint specks beginning to shine in the fading sunset. "Exactly friend, if you sign up you get to see the lord of the stars after passing from this dreary and burdensome world and get to be his disciples who roam the great black and spread the light of the stars for all to see. It a great honor to any and all who are willing to give up worldly manifestation." He dropped his arm and pointed at the lute strummer. "It's people like you that light up the sky at night, just imagine; one day there will no more be any darkness in this world. Never again will we have to fear what we can't see. People can work after hours worry free, caravans wouldn't be ambushed in the cover of night, no more will children have to fear the dark. There's endless possibilities and you could be one of the people who make the world a brighter place, and it's only after you die; so you can live a full life here and do a world of good beyond death itself."

"That's bullshit." Max has had enough.

The necromancer pulled a feather from the inkwell and checked the tip to see if it was still sharp enough. "All you would have to do is prick yourself with this sharp feather and collect enough blood to write your full name in the book. Easy am I right?"

"That's it?" David questioned.

Max could almost see stars in David's eyes, fuck no! He came out from his hiding place and abruptly broke the conversation with a loud voice. "Don't listen to those lies David, he's a fucking Necromancer for fucks sake!"

The voice pulled David back to reality and he turned around with Daniel to see Max feet away; angry. "Max, what are you doing out here?" He blinked.

"I'm here cause I thought that this fucker didn't need another sucker, he's lying David; get the fuck away from him."

David put his hand on his hip and wagged a finger at the kid. "Now now Max, language." He could tell that this didn't move Max's mood or interest, he placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, his counterpart smiled. "It's a little rude to assume someone's intentions, Daniel is a nice person and I'm sure he's being honest."

"Ha, assuming, me? Well 'your' assuming he's a nice person but he's obviously a lie, if you know the professions of Necromancers than you should know that they work with dead and body possession." He looked directly at Daniel. "You were going to tell him what you do with the body of the signer of that book right? That you were going to resurrect it with dark magic and add it to your disgusting corpse parade of an army!"

David blinked again looking less enthusiastic of the idea. "What?"

Daniel suddenly snapped his head to the side with a smile and narrowed eyes focused on Max. "Well if it isn't the village trouble maker Maxwell? Have you finally decided to give up your sufferable, miserable, lonely street life-" He suddenly snapped his head back upward. "To devoting yourself for the people of the kingdom. Redeeming yourself of all of those dastardly crimes on these streets and make the world a safer place? Cause if it is-" He suddenly looked more friendly and smiled brightly when David's green orbs landed back on him. "Then welcome back, I welcome you with open arms!"

"Oh fuck no you freak!" Max barked.

"Let's be real Maxwell, all you have been doing is terrorizing the town with your rebellious thievery and pranks, there's nothing for you to truly contribute to today's society with your current state of mind. Surely you would want to make something of yourself, give the eyes of the public a reason to believe in you, to like you for more than being a menace."

"I'm not about to let you use my body! Fuck the people!"

"What was that part about the bodies?" David asked more nervously, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his cheek.

"Oh that?" Daniel rolled his eyes, a forced smile still plastered on his face. "When you die to go to the King of the Stars you leave your body behind here on earth. There is little use for it to serve you anymore, so that is where the fearless army part comes in. With a strong spell the bodies of those left behind are reanimated to go to war for the kingdom so that no one innocent will have die, plus the dead are not only expendable but can take way more hits than a wounded knight on the battlefield." He finished with a more upbeat tone, hoping to win David over from Max's rebuttal.

"Two can play at this game." Max said lowly to himself and put on a shocked expression. "Yeah and David did you know that everyone that I have seen write their name in that book has either died or went missing recently. Like very recently? I don't think Daniel can wait for so many years for someone to get struck by lightning or croak of old age and disease. That book is a fucking curse. Daniel only wants an Undead army to take over all of the kingdoms and probably the entire world!"

David looked a bit panicked now.

Daniel shrugged the comment off and laughed lightly. "Kids am I right? Now don't listen to the child David, he's only trying to scare you; there is no curse and no one's going to immediately die after signing up. I certainly don't want to take over anything, I'm just trying to help people be safe. That is all. Safe. Max here, just doesn't appreciate the good I want to do for the world, with an undead army there would no longer be miles of land filled with bodies and no one would ever have to worry about being attacked when the deceased will fight their enemies for them and protect the borders. If anything Max, you should join up since you are barely even living out here; do your kingdom it's justice."

"Hell no! I hate the Kingdom of Campbell!" He heard David softly gasp.

"But its for a great cause."

"It's all bullshit David, don't listen to him!" Max frowned when David looked torn between them both, like seriously, can he not see the probabilities of the undead reeking chaos and havoc across the land? Must he really be this dumb to believe this shit?

David read Max's expression and then Daniel's, even if Daniel was doing the upmost good; he thought that at least Max would deal with the argument better since he was a kid. David turned towards the necromancer who looked more than happy to have him facing him.

"Still interested friend, I promise that this isn't an evil ruse; you know kid's these days with their imaginations." He held a hand out.

David put his hand over Daniel's and forced it down lightly. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I'm afraid that I must decline."

Max seeing Daniel frown made him smirk at the dark arts master and fold his arms in victory.

"Decline?"

David brought a hand up to rub the back of his head in a bit of unease. "Look I'm very sorry Daniel, I understand your cause and would love to join but I have already pledged myself to complete passivism. Dead or alive." His expression softened to a face of disappointment. "I told myself that I would never harm a human being, even if it was war. Being with the stars would have been amazing but I don't want these hands to befall my own brethren. I'm sure you understand."

Daniel's head snapped from the side and he forced a smile. "I understand David, but if you ever change your mind I'll be around." He finished a bit more darkly, his eyes travel back to Max and he waves at him. "Well goodnight fellow villagers; a new day a new start." He grinned creepily as Max grabbed David by the hand and pulled them away from the stand.

"Max?"

He didn't get a response.

"Hey little fella, you wanna let go? Where are you even taking me?"

Max stopped and let David have his hand back, he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Just how stupid can you be?" The man said nothing. "Really? Does undead army not spell it out to you? An undead army that only 'Daniel' controls?" There was a long pause. "You better be glad that I came along when I did, otherwise you'd probably be dead by the end of the week."

"Max-"

"No, just forget I said anything since you don't want to listen." He turned away and began to walk back home. "I'm done here."

"Thank you."

The kid stopped and turned his head. "What?"

"I said thank you." David smiled. "Bad intentions or not, I really don't want to hurt anybody, whether I be myself or a walking corpse. I might not have known if you didn't come along." He knelt down put his hand on Max's head and rubbed his cranium.

Max smacked the hand away. "Whatever David. Just stay away from that piece of shit cultist liar, and don't believe everything you hear. A lot of shit is all sugarcoated and there's a bunch of scammers."

There was a long moment of silence between the two, David looked up at the sky; the sun was nowhere in sight. "It's getting late. You want me to walk you home?"

"Fuck no, I don't need your help."

David lightly sighed and fully stood back up. "Okay, goodnight kiddo."

Max raised a brow before looking away and beginning his way through the street to get back to his shelter. "Night." Max finished halfheartedly and didn't look back once as he disappeared around the bend.

"He might not know it yet, but I think he's a good kid." David walked back to the castle gates.

...

It had been a swell morning when David woke up, he got out of bed and began writing a new song of his adventure last night in the streets. He even skipped out breakfast to find a tune from his lute to sing his song to. He hadn't been keeping track of time since he was so deep in his inspired song, he even hoped to share it to Max one day.

A maid had knocked on his door proclaiming that brunch was ready to be served.

Feeling hungry from his morning of writing and practice; David left his servant quarters to head to the dining hall of the grand castle, he poked his head in to see Campbell already dining at the table with a few visitors and chatting away. He quietly made his way to the table and pulled a seat out to sit down in, he then proceeded to fix a plate of food together and join in on the conversation that was going across the table. Cameron Campbell was the first to speak.

"So they are coming today? I thought they postponed the visit until next week?"

The royal currier though still a little pale from his cold spoke up. "Why indeed your majesty, I already told you this over breakfast." he then sneezed and blew his nose with the handkerchief.

"Really?" Campbell looked confused. "Was I really that busy that I up and forgot?"

"You do seem to lose track when you do your morning coin counting sire." Came the snooty male voice of his advisor. The man wiped his glasses on his silken robe and placed them back on his face. "May I suggest getting an accountant?"

"Bah!" Campbell made a long hearty laugh and wiped a tear from his eye.

David just kept eating and attentively watching as the conversation continued uninterrupted.

"An accountant, yeah... I'm going to have to say no to that. Can't have someone behind my back secretly swiping coin from the treasury, no no too paranoid for that."

The front door to the dining hall slammed open and a groggy and tired looking woman crossed the room with her back in a haunch. She amble across the room and stopped when she made it to Cameron.

"Gertrude! You made it just in time for brunch!"

"It's Gwen." She halfheartedly corrected.

"Yes, yes it is. So you have anything to report as well?"

"Sir, the children are all taken care of for today, if I missed one it's because they escaped the activity center and I'm too tired to handle them considering I was watching by myself most of yesterday. But I did take the liberty of putting them through fine etiquette class today, I even dumped two books full of information to them."

"That's splendid! But why fine etiquette?" He raised a brow in mild curiosity.

"You said to give them a long enough class so that they will not be in he way of your meeting with the Flower Kingdom's queen today. You wanted absolutely well behaved and have proper attitudes for the kids to make our Kingdom look infinitely better than theirs, proper etiquette was the obvious choice for those rambunctious animals. You told me about this yesterday. Remember?"

Campbell thought on it for a long second with a hand to the chin but eventually gave up and shrugged. "Nope, I guess I was too busy counting gold. Say, why don't you sit down and enjoy the meal with us?"

"Tomorrow the King of the Wood Kingdom and his general will popping in as well, so if I am keeping those little goblins in check again tomorrow then can I at least ask for a raise?"

Campbell laughed again. "Oh Griselda, you never fail to make a great joke!"

Gwen deeply sighed, she got her answer. Still holding the exact same expression she came in with, moved over to the side of the long table where David had been sitting, he was waving at her to come and sit by him.

"Goooood morning Gwen!" He started with an upbeat attitude and a big smile.

"Morning David." She replied in an emotionless manner.

"Sorry about yesterday, I didn't expect to be out for so long." He began apologetically but his tone bounced back with more joy in his words. "But I had such a crazy time outside of the walls, I even made a new friend!" David handed her a plate with baked bread slices and a fully cooked stake. "Oh and here ya go, I know just how much you loved baked bread and steak." He then turned off to the side when he saw a maid passing by. "Oh miss, can you get Gwen a glass of milk, that would be lovely." He turned back to his friend and co-worker when he received a nod. "Well the word friend might be a little too exaggerating at the moment but he's seems like quite a good boy. A little rough around the edges but I know he can be a great kid."

"Woopty doo." She replied blandly as she poked her fork into a steak and stared at it.

David lost his smile. "Say, if you're here and have started the classes early today, then who's watching the kids right now?"

"The Steward Master is handling them at the moment, I needed a break." Gwen finally sat up and slammed the butt of her fork into the table, she suddenly had a spark of anger. "Damn, they couldn't do proper etiquette even if they were put under a spell. I mean at least Preston and Neil tried, but the others just don't give a shit about that class. The heathens." She quietly growled.

David's expression fell to one a little more sympathetic. "Aw, it's gonna be okay Gwen; I would have gladly assisted you if I could. Unfortunately I have more letters to deliver today since the currier is still under the weather, but hey if I have the time I will try my best to be there for you."

She put on a faint smile for David's sake. "Thanks. By the way, you haven't really touched your food yet; or at least the best part."

David looked down at his plate, he had eaten his bread and part of his creamed pastry but didn't really feel all that hungry, he hasn't even touched the bigger part of the meal which was a large fully cooked steak. He wanted to eat it but just couldn't when his mind went back to the kid stealing food to survive. His smile faded and he put his fork down. "Yeah, I'm not all that hungry now that I think about it."

"Then wrap it up and take it to go, no need to waste good food."

'More like wrap it up and deliver it to Max!' He suddenly had an idea and a way to get back out of the town's gates and back to the poor district to check on Max. "That's a great idea Gwen." David pulled his cloth napkin from his lap and placed the meat on top, he then wrapped up the food item up. 'I know Max will love this.'

...

David had already spent a few hours handing out scrolls and making deliveries as fast as he could, he was eager to get back to the little champ and see how happy the kiddo would be to have a steak; which was way more rare outside of the kingdom's main village. He exited the town's gates in a hurry and searched the more poorer streets for the boy in blue, he would expect to find Max in town rather than at home seeing as the hour was already past dinner time. David wanted to get out here sooner but he just wasn't used to doing the curriers job, he made several mistakes and even lost a couple of papers that he had to go and find before delivering them to the proper owners.

It really annoyed him a bit that it took him so much time already, he really wanted to get back and help Gwen but the classes will most likely be over by the time he gets back to the classroom. He mentally apologized to Gwen and hoped that she wouldn't get too upset, he decided that he'd have to make it up to her in his spare time. That'd fix things, or at least make it even; perhaps even give Gwen a day or two off for the inconvenience he was becoming.

It wasn't long before his emerald orbs landed on that sly boy walking by an apple stand and swiping a fruit so cleanly and quickly that David barely even caught the boy in his act, if he even blinked he might have missed it entirely.

Max shined the fruit on his shirt as he sauntered through the town. "So easy." He grinned from the smooth act he committed and prepared to take a bite of the savory sweet orb before a hand swooped down and removed the prize from his hand. He quickly spun on his heels and was ready to lay it down on the thief of his stolen prize. "Who the fuck do you think you ar-... David? What the fuck?" He sneered, he watched as the man quietly turn his back to him and walk all the way back to the fruit stand to return the apple; then walk back up to him. Who did he think he was?

"Oh real nice Minstrel Man, you already know that I can barely feed myself; I guess you really want me to die of starvation." He said with much rage and disappointment. He folded his arms and was ready for a lesson in stealing or something like that nonsense shit, but he only blinked in confusion when David motioned him to follow and walked right by him without a single word. "Seriously David, I don't know what you're playing at but it's pissing me off. Why did you even come back anyways? I don't see any letters in your hands."

David sighed, he wanted Max to follow; not make a scene. "I have something even better that you might want than some apple, it's way better and tasty but you have to come with me."

Max had no idea what David was playing at but if the guy did have food and if it was better than an apple then who was he to complain? "Fine." Max admitted defeat with a sigh and followed cautiously, he was expecting to lose the crowd and get jumped by the guy; but then again David was too fucking nice to do that. ... Or was he just pretending and he was going to jump him and sell him Daniel or something fucked up like that. It just didn't make sense why David had him walking into an area behind a nearby house and away from public view, maybe this was a trap and he was a fool for walking right into it. He should have known better. Is this where he dies?

Maybe he was just thinking up stupid shit.

Max jumped back a bit when David suddenly turned to face him with a folded up napkin in his hands.

"Here, it's for you."

"What in the hell is that." Max pointed to the object in hand, "To me it just looks like a stupid napkin.

David reached out and held the folded fabric to Max. "It's not the napkin itself silly, it's what's inside."

Max reluctantly took the napkin but he felt more at ease when he felt a shape underneath the cloth, he looked back up at David for confirmation.

"Well, you don't have to have permission from me to eat it, so go right on ahead and eat up."

Max pulled the fabric folds apart until a dark brown cooked chunk of meat appeared, it smelt great and his mouth instantly watered from the aroma. This was meat, red meat! Certainty better than some apple, vegetable, or raw fish that he normally pilfered from the vendors.

David felt a bit confused as to why Max wasn't eating it right away. Did he know what it was? He forced a light smile and began again. "It's steak Max, finely cooked beef charred to perfection by the royal chief." He sweated a bit. "I wanted to get it to you while it was still warm but there was much work to do today and I even had to go back to fix some mistakes; it took a while but the meat should still be good at least."

Max stepped back until his spine met the wall of the house, he the planted his bottom down on the ground before taking a large bite into the steak, he started gnawing on the meat like it was a sandwich. It didn't take him long at all to eat it up, it tasted way too good to actually savor it; not with his frail body demanding that his stomach be full as soon as possible.

David felt his heart break just a little as Max licked his palms and fingers clean, the kid turned to look up at him and asked if he had anymore. Da vid wanted nothing more than to give him another; of course he didn't have anymore. "I'm sorry Max, that's all I had."

"That was delicious, where in the hell did you get it?"

"It was part of this mornings' royal brunch, it was mine but I wasn't all that hungry."

It suddenly occurred to Max that it was another pity gift and again, he couldn't help but accept it; his body wouldn't let him refuse. Strangely, that wasn't the worst apart about this out of nowhere pity food. He narrowed his eyes and stayed put on the ground, not looking nowhere near David's direction. He was still very hungry, one was definitely not enough; if anything it made matters worse. He should have known better than to accept it, there was a reason why Max would try his best to avoid red meat; his favorite kind of meat. A hunger nearly as strong as his will to survive began resurface to his dismay, fish and vegies would never even come close to offsetting his more powerful instincts.

Max's irises thinned and sharp canines poked up from the ends of his teeth, his nails were starting to grow out so he balled his fists. He could feel himself nearing transformation and trying to keep his focus on the ground and the little grasses growing through gravel wasn't helping much.

'No more, calm down it's enough.' He told himself.

"Max?"

'There's no more, so just shut the fuck up and chill!' Max felt his skin growing cold. 'Chill damn it!'

"Max are you okay?" David reached out to put a hand on the kid's shoulder, but the boy was quick to flinch away. Max hopped up and backed away from David, trying to keep his mouth closed and eyes at a downcast.

"I'm fine." He growled, the growl sounded more inhuman than Max expected and he was beginning to panic.

David noticed something strange and decided to give Max his space, he turned his back to him and thought up as why the kid was acting this way. He thought Max was happy about the food, but now he was upset. David flicked his fingers in annoyance. He didn't bring enough, Max was probably still hungry, poor guy. Getting a taste of the highlife might have been too much for the kid, cause when you have even one of chief Tony's famous steaks... well you can't have just more than one. 'They're just that good. Sorry Max.'

Well no reason to linger on unsatisfied stomachs. Why not change the subject?

Max felt like he was at his limit, he was losing control fast and his mind wouldn't leave his desire for more meat; he almost felt bad for all of the village cattle... or rather the closest source of meat. If only he could move his mind from his starving stomach.

David smiled. "So Max, do you have any friends?"


	4. Survival of the fittest

Does he have friends? That simple question the Minstrel Man asked was quite the pleasant distraction from Max's current dilemma, he pulled his focus away from himself and two shapes seemed to appear before him. A taller but nearly same age boy with brown curly hair in golden and amber colored robes, the kid had blue eyes and a personality that wasn't quite too far from his own. Then there was a shorter girl next to him, she adorned a rather more of commoner look with her worn auburn pants and yellow tunic.

The girl wasn't like most he's ever seen, she didn't wear a dress or robes and she preferred it that way since long fabrics would only get in the way of her adventures. She had long curly sea green hair tied up in pigtails and scratches on a few places on her face. Her eyes were like amethysts, bright and full of life; sometimes filled with excitement. She carried a huge double sided axe on her back, only fastened by rope. She was crazy strong as Max remembered, he struggled to even lift the thing when the girl could literally lift it with one hand. How someone her age could have such energy confounded him even to this day, plus she was girl; which was amazing and yet scary at the same time.

He watched as the two images of his former friends fade away, the two waved with a light smile before they completely disappeared; this made Max frown deeply. He forced out a sigh and unraveled his fingers to see the claws that were forming starting to recede.

He sure missed them, his only ever real friends; trapped behind the wealthy district walls.

... 10 months ago ...

It had been a long day of scavenging for Max, most of the markets were closed due to the constant rain over the past four days and even though the downpours finally came to an end; there was still too much sitting water for most vendors to set up shop and Max really hated one of the only foods still available: tomatoes. There were a few people however; that would still accept coin at thier doors and retrieve food or goods. Work was the only way he was going to eat today it seemed.

There was no choice to take but little side jobs from some of the very few people that could actually tolerate him, there was a handful of them surprisingly. He shoveled out stables for sheep and cattle, filled puddles with pebbles to stop people from walking into the water, he helped to dig a few ditches for water drain and even helped to dig a grave for some unfortunate homeless man who drowned.

All he got from his day of work was three gold coins and a pat on the back, well a pat on the back for the grave he helped dig up; he thought that volunteering to do that would earn him the most gold but he came out empty handed and covered in mud. That pissed him off a little, but it probably what he should have expected for helping bury a homeless, poorer than shit guy like himself. Although he wasn't too angry, at least the two had once shared something in common even though he rarely ever saw the guy that lived on the other end of the village.

The boy had bought and ate his bread before he walked down by the lake, it was up by several feet from all the water, but for the most part the current bank wasn't a very deep drop. In fact as Max walked into the water for a few feet the water barely came up to his chest. The boy then submerged himself for a long second and then came up to scrape the mud caked to his clothes and skin. When he had left to head back home he had ran into a couple of kids his age, they were playing near the water and after getting close enough he was for certain that these kids were not from his shitty village.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Max asked the kids as he watched the boy carefully scoop up some water in a waterskin and the girl randomly jumping into the water before coming out just to dive back in. She looked like she was having fun while the male was obviously looking more in distress as he was being soaked by the hyperactive girl splashing about.

The girl stopped and poked the tip of her head out of the water like an alligator before randomly springing up and waving to Max. "I'm searching for the lake monster, if I make enough splashes it will sure come out. By the way I'm Nikki!" She waved again.

The boy glared at her before turning to Max with a more soft expression. "Don't mind her, she always does this kind of thing; ... we don't get out very often." He rolled his eyes when Nikki dove down in the water and started kicking her feet on the water's surface. "As for me, I'm out here to collect water samples for my project for class, I'm checking the water for the effects of flooding. A simple test. As for my name, I'm Neil; the future of modern science. I've tried studying how magic works and where it comes from, but I can't find a clear definitive answer and it's very frustrating. I mean really, how is it that magic users have to literally summon the perfect amount of correct elements in the air around them to produce say a fireball or bolt of lightning? There's no logical science to it, trust me; I've tried magic and it doesn't work. Healing magic is the same way, it makes no sense."

Nikki popped out of the water and smiled. "That's because you don't believe in magic, you have to 'believe'..." She highlighted with a more brighter tone of voice and raised hands. "Believe in it to do it silly."

Neil narrowed his eyes. "For the last time that's not how it works! It doesn't even make sense!" Neil then turned back to Max. "And you are?"

Max blinked, even living like richer folks, they didn't seem much different than him; at least it was nice to have someone to talk to for once since most orphaned kids go missing. He mentally cursed Daniel, disease, and the Wood kingdom. "Max, just call me that. I actually live in this fucking town out here, I'm the only one that truly runs this shithole too. So if there's anyone to go to for anything around here; I'm the one you should come to."

"Wait, so your like a king of the streets?!" Nikki practically bounced out of the water and came a little too close for Max's comfort. He backed away a bit, he let his eyelids fall halfway and briefly glanced to the side.

"Yep, pretty much. I'm the only one out here cause I'm the only one that knows how to survive, serch around town if you want but I'm the only one under twelve left roaming the roads and woods."

Neil walked over, intrigued. "Impressive, I thought that the disease that spread across the poorer part of the kingdom wiped you all out nearly a year ago? Kids and adults were getting very high fevers but the younger age group would never recover. I speculate the high fevers combined with malnutrition and poorly built immunity contributed to the deaths, the adult population already have built up immunities from generations past where the same illness was considerably weaker. You must be one lucky guy."

Max grinned, he had actual attention for once in years, and the compliments made him feel like boasting. "Nope, not me. It almost got me once, I stayed sick with a fever for nine days all by myself but I made it. Had no adult to help me, no medicine, and sure as hell no help. I slept most of it off and even survived starvation in the process, it was a long winter but here I am."

"That is so COOL! You're amazing!" The girl shouted with large starry eyes, completely interested.

"Thanks, I know I am." He boasted.

"Say, can you hang out with us for the rest of the day?!" Nikki begged, she looked like she was trying to contain her energy by holding her hands together and lightly bouncing.

"Really?" Max suddenly inquired with a raised brow. He's never been asked this before, even when other kids used to be around. Not that he would hang with any of them, they didn't like him cause of his 'attitude' or view on life and the people around him apparently.

"Sure." Neil piped in. "There's really no other reason to be out here now that I have the water for my project but it would sure be nice to get to see what it's really like beyond the gates."

"Why would you want to see this shitty place? It's nothing but old houses, trees, dirt, mud, sewage, and crammed with a bunch of piss-poor people."

"A new perspective is always nicer, even if it isn't necessarily the most sanitary. The monotony of our walled village can sometimes be draining, letting Nikki run her energy out is also a nice change for once. The guards don't normally let us come out here, so I would like to spend this time to see what you see, to get a story. It can also help my study with the differences of the modern commoner and the wealthy."

Max's smile came back. "Well, if you guys insist then I will show you every inch of this shitty place has to offer, it's not much but if you really want to see how I make it out here on my own; then follow me." He turned his back and heard footfalls coming from behind him. "And don't even ask me about parents, I've been living without them for years; who even needs em?"

He heard Nikki from behind with an impressed "Whoa."

"Really Max? All by yourself?" Asked Neil.

The leading boy nodded. "Yep."

"WOW! That must mean you live without house rules or punishment and you get to do whatever you want?!"

"You bet."

He could hear Nikki teeming with excitement.

"Nice, you don't have to have embarrassing parents, so lucky."

...

Max had showed them the ropes of the street life, they stayed a good distance as he swiped a couple of tomatoes from the vendors as well as a few rolls of hide without even being detected. He bravely assaulted a guard and managed escape on his own in the chase, hiding in the right places and showing them to the other ten year olds. Max even showed them his home and all the furs he stole to keep his makeshift hut warm and dry, he then took them out into the woods to his favorite spots to hang out. They climbed trees, hopped across large stones in the river, laid in the soft grassy beds in the silent woods, talked for hours about each other and their homelife, ran from a bear they didn't expect to encounter, and floated on a couple of tied up logs to go and see Spooky Island in the middle of the lake.

Max then lead them back into the village when the sun had started to set, he had them climb up on top of an old roof of a house not far from his hovel; they used a few stacks of old broken crates to get up. Once on top; they crawled over to the other end and laid on the roof as the sky painted itself with deep hues of indigo and violet splashed with strips of pink and orange around a descending yellow orb. They talked the entirety of their time on the roof, pointing out shapes of clouds and wanting to fly; carrying on about tomorrow and things they had to do and how nice it actually was to just lean back and rest.

To Max, it was awesome; probably the most fun he's ever recalled ever having the entire time that he had been alive. He didn't know the full concept of friends until he met the duo from the kingdom, they might have been a little energetic and dweedish but hey; they were much like him in certain respects and even looked up to him in some way. For once he felt a smile on his face; one that was real, genuine. He never knew that having someone to share his fucked up and shitty little world with would be this great, they accepted him despite being a poor and homeless little shit and he accepted them despite having rich families and living with actual parents.

He never wanted that moment on the rooftop to end, but like the sun always does; the day had gone away. Nikki and Neil departed that night with hopes of getting to see Max again as they called him a friend. It was a title Max never knew he'd ever hear anyone say to him. He honestly didn't feel like he deserved the title since he said to them both that he'd trip them to save his life from a bear if one tries chasing after them again. Despite the asshole comment, they accepted regardless.

After that day Nikki and Neil were not allowed to leave the castle walls seeing as they were not only out past the curfew but were playing with the lowlife commonfolk; which was unacceptable. Even so, the two managed to find a way out several times to hang out with Max; that was until the guard caught on to their sneaky little habit. The numbers of watchmen were bolstered at the main gates when the guards caught them trying to get out during the day. Soon after, the curfew was pushed to an earlier time so that no kingdom child would be out as the sun sets. These two children in particular were watched very carefully and placed on the watch list, it was from here on out that they couldn't see Max anymore. Month after month their friendship grew cold... well that being said for Max rather than them.

They stopped coming and this made Max annoyed and upset. He quietly shed a tear he tried to force back and breathed in deeply as he watched the sunset from the empty rooftop by himself. Fine, if they stopped caring or couldn't escape the guards to come out here then he didn't need them. From the beginning it was him on his own, even now that fact stayed the same.

He never stopped missing them though.

... Present time ...

"Max?"

Max looked up from the ground to see David looking down worriedly at him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly. "You're being awfully quiet."

The boy only pulled his knees tighter to his chest and burried his face. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He replied bitterly.

"You had friends didn't you?"

Max peeked up from his sleeves, eyes narrowing. "Why does it matter, they can't come and see me anymore anyway."

David lightly perked up, at least the kiddo did have friends which was really nice to hear. "Oh, so you do have friends." He then frowned. "What do you mean they can't see you anymore? Do they live far away or-?"

Aquamarine eyes looked away towards the barrier that divided the rich and poor. "They live behind the walls like you do moron, the guards stop letting them out cause they know that they hang around with me and all of the guards hate me. Besides, it's not 'proper' to hang with the commonfolk or 'peasants' they sometimes call us. So who the fuck needs em, I don't need anyone. I was by myself when my uncle died and I'd be fine by myself until I kick the bucket."

That was certainly not what David wanted to hear but Max did have some truth to that, at least to the rules of letting the children leave the castle walls without parents or parental guardians and with having legitimate reasons as well. The man suddenly blinked with an idea and brought a hand to his chin in realization. Even with the restrictions of kids leaving; that didn't mean that the boy couldn't go inside to see them himself right? There was still plenty of time to visit the kids today, this might be the only thing David could do to bring joy back to this kid; and by golly he wanted to do it. Any kind of smile; even a devious one would be way better than the silent moping of a child who deserved more than a lonely life in poverty.

David crouched down until he was near eye level with Max, the boy opened on eye to glare at him. "What do you want David, just go home already."

"Say, how would you like to come into the kingdom and see your friends again?"

Max lifted his head and deepened his frown. "Quit spouting shit David, you know that can't happen."

"Why not?" David asked though he already had a feeling that he knew the answer.

"Well duh, I'm a peasant. Have you forgotten? A poor kid that sometimes has to cut up his hands up with hard work just because there's nothing to simply take, I do work for my own food sometimes but that is beside the point. Anyway, you know that people like me aren't allowed in without an invitation from the king. Even you should know that." He grumbled.

There was that, and on top of it all Max 's homeless, parentless, and infamous status would make it difficult to let him see the inside of the gates; let alone the opportunity to see his friends. But there was no harm in trying right?

"I know that Max, but we can at least try; you won't know anything for sure unless you try."

"It's not going to happen dumbass." He defended assertively. "Your wasting time."

"Language." He addressed. "Look, if we don't at least try then we won't know for sure. Besides, if they let us in, not only will I take you to see your friends; but I will also take you to a nice play to eat. The Lilac pub cooks some mean mutton, maybe not as good as the steak I gave you but it's still really good. Heck, I can even take you to meet my horse!"

Max looked mildly interested and lifted his chin up. "You have a horse?"

David smiled widely upon catching Max's attention. "Yep, she's a nice palfrey that I like to call Juniper."

"What kind of name is Juniper?"

"The kind that comes from a type of tree kiddo."

Max raised a brow. "You named your horse after a type of tree?"

"Nothing wrong with that, I might even let you ride her; but only if we try. So come on."

"It's not going to work, but fine." Max sighed and stood up, with his transformation stopped and reversed entirely he forced himself to follow David who prompted him to go. He didn't even know why he was even trying, maybe it was just to get the idiot to realize the great 'real' difference between the rich and poor. Kingdom Campbell didn't give any shit for the piss-poor people; that of course did all of the labouring work like tending to the crop fields and digging up latreens for more sewage lines; not sharing the wealth or even trying to help the lower class like they should.

Max and David made it to the front of the gates and David called to the guards far above the castle doors. "Passage please!"

The doors were about to open before a guard halted the process and took a better look at the kid next to David's side. "Halt, you may enter, but the boy may not. His 'kind' isn't allowed."

"My kind? MY 'KIND'?! That's racist!" He sneered with tightly narrowed eyes.

"Hold on now, why not?"

"Peasants aren't allowed without a special invitation."

"See." Max sneered and folded his arms. "I told you they won't let me in."

David looked down at Max then back at the guards. "But Sir, he's just a kid. Can he at least be allowed in for a couple hours? I promise to keep a good eye on him.

Max heard the guards chuckle at him and David, it pissed him off to a near intolerable degree. Even knowing this would happen, having to actually go through it was more irritating than he thought. "Just for get it David." He turned to the man. "These... pompous assholes," He snuck a glare up at them. "Won't let anyone in that doesn't have a status. Fuck them, I'm going home."

"Max wait!" David reached out for him and grabbed him by the shoulder, he paused when he saw Wood Kingdom's general astride a tall black horse trotting his way to the gates with two guards following behind on pale brown horses; one carried their kingdom's flag. David instinctively pulled Max to the side as the visitors reached the main gate. Of course the general just had to stop and look down at them, something David was familiar with when it came to the rather not so friendly general Edward Pikeman; of all people. Though the man had a very thin build; he wore a thick tan tabard with matching gauntlets and boots along with a dark green cape and golden shoulder pads to show off his status as a renown general.

"Well well men, what do we have here?" He asked as a young boy in black armor with an eye patch and a rather muscular steel-plated armored man trotted up to his side. "The royal jester David...and... hmm? What's this? A commoner? No wait, that can't be right. He looks even poor than that." He tapped his chin as he pretended to think. "Wait I know, a lower class peasant; a troublemaker from what I've heard. Max was the name?"

"Pikeman." Max snarled quietly.

He didn't know how the two knew each other but David wanted to lighten the encounter and keep everyone on a positive level, he put on a friendly smile. "General Pikeman, here to see the king today? We've been expecting you."

Edward; unamused by the facade answered anyway with a smile of his own. "Why yes of course. Here for meeting on the silk trade, his majesty would have come today but he's not feeling well so I come in his place."

"Sad to hear about your king, please tell him that all of Kingdom Campbell wishes him the best recovery."

"Why thank you. Will tell indeed. Say, why are you out of the village and in this trash heap? If it was because that boy there was causing trouble then I'd be more than willing to send him off for correctional behavior. We have a nice encampment that straightens out misbehaved children and young adults. Absolutely free, just make the call."

"Fuck off." Max barked.

"What a mouth on the kid."

David moved in between the two for Max's sake. "Don't mind him, he's not up to anything; he just wants to see his friends again."

He pointed at Max. "What? Let that untamed child into a place for the proper? Impossible, he's not even dressed up or near clean, he'd be so out of place; not to mention stir chaos with his unpredictable behaviour. This isn't the first time that I've met Maxwell, surely it won't be the last. But if he comes back with us to our kingdom we'll train him up well and he might even be able to gain proper status. Even with a feral attitude and venom in his bite, he'd make for an excellent soldier, we need more fearless and strong men like him. So what do you say Max?"

"Get the fuck out of here Pikeman; I'd never join your shitty army of mindwiped, overworked, mentally drained, expendable assholes!"

"Max, that wasn't very nice, Pikeman isn't a bad person."

The kid growled. "Seriously, David. Do you not know what the fuck they do to people at their training camp? Its physical torture and mind control! They kidnapped me once and tried to get me to cooperate with them, they took kids from Kingdom Campbell's shitty side and tried to make us join them! That's right, I wasn't the only one. They nabbed most of the surviving kids around here and did so with Campbell's knowing consent, I'm the only one who escaped!"

"It was a deal of your king to save them, and we did just that."

David looked a bit torn. "I'm sure that's a good reason?" He asked, unsure.

"Kidnapping is never any good reason you fucking idiot! None of the kids even wanted to leave their family but were torn from them anyway!"

Pikeman scoffed in offense. "Why, we tried to help you personally Maxwell, you were parentless and starving to death. You survived a deadly disease when most couldn't, you are strong. We saw your strengths and gave you a place that provided all of your physical and emotional needs, a home and a position of power. We helped you and you denied it on a whim. I can't understand why you'd throw our gift of helping you just for you to come back here and live in a wooden box. But if you are ever interested, you know where to find me."

"Never gonna happen zit-face!"

Pikeman grinned despite the harsh comment. "You'll join us one day, every soul has to be broken before it can be molded back together in the desired shape. I look forward to your return." He then turned and headed for the opening gates. "Come men, we are late for an important meeting with the king."

The generals two lackies followed while each sparing a quick glance at Max and David before heading through the open gates.

"Wow, did that really happen Max?" David paused when he didn't see Max. "Max?" He called again and saw the boy heading back towards his home. "Max!" He called after and followed a few steps behind the boy but the kid wasn't even paying any attention to him. "Hey, wait up!" He sprinted ahead until he was next to the kid, but the boy stopped in his tracks.

"Just go David, I told you I wasn't going to be allowed in and you yourself even knew it. I'm going to bed."

"But-" The sad part was that it wasn't even near late. "Just let me-"

"Forget it David." He interrupted. "There's no point. You heard Pikeman, my 'kind' would never be accepted except under 'special conditions'. I won't change myself for anyone and neither you or that high and mighty general can expect me to do that cause I won't."

"If you'd just let me help you-"

"Leave and don't come back." Cyan eyes stayed glued to the small stones that lined the ground beneath his feet. "You did your delivery job so go, I sure as hell don't want or need your help." His voice held an icy tone.

"But your just a lonely kid trying to live on your own, I can't- Max, I just want you to be happy and healthy. Please-"

He didn't dare turn his back. "You have to be so cold to make it in 'this' world David, I'm a natural out here. Go back to your own little happy and comfortable world behind the gates, where you belong. You wouldn't last a week in my hell out here. I've made it on my own for years now and I will continue to on my own, don't inconvenience yourself for anyone. It never pays off and it's not doing any favors for you; it makes you weaker. Survival of the fittest Minstrel Man. Survival of the fittest."

Max started off and David forced himself to stay in place as the kid walked away, he raised a hand out to the kid but Max never stopped or once looked back. David felt his optimism drain with each step the ten year old made. Again David had failed, he even apparently failed to side with Max during his argument with the general, he wasn't very supportive now that he thought about it. He slowly lowered his hand, he hasn't done much for the kid; no matter how hard he tired. Maybe the boy was right, maybe it was a pointless endeavor? "Okay, goodbye Max." He finished softly and turned back towards the gates with his head hanging low.

On his way through the beautiful town David ambled by the shops, his mind replaying the last conversation over and over in his head; wondering what he could have said or done to fix the whole ordeal. Even with the many possibilities Max was just so hard to break through to, like the kid was standing behind a wall of ice, a wall to thick to break or melt. The lutist sighed heavily and his eyes darted around as he walked by the shops, unlike the vendors behind the walls, these stores were inside of buildings and had panes of glass displaying fine wares and very nice clothing or jewels. It all looked amazing with prices that was sure to fit the more higher upper class of the town, but David stopped in place when something bright blue caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He turned back to the store and behind a big pane of glass just across the street was a beautiful and finely woven doublet with ornate designs in gold yellow with a golden sash woven into the collar like a built in scarf. It was stunning, it made David's eyes stare in wonder as he approached the building and pressed his hands against the glass. It was made perfectly fit for an older child, the doublet itself looked like something only royalty would wear.

Then something clicked in David's head, he pulled himself from the glass and looked down at the price written on a tag beneath the jacket. His jaw nearly dropped from the amount of gold it costed, that was way more than he expected. Yet at the same time, even with Max's words still on replay; he made up his mind. He was going to get Max that doublet and he was going to bring the boy into the castle no matter what the cost, benefits for himself didn't matter. He's already invested too much of his heart into trying to help Max to just give up and quit now.

As fast as he could, David ran home; he entered the castle and then to his servant quarters so that he could make it to the shop before closing time. He threw his door open and moved into the big room to find his bed wedged into the corner next to an open window. He got down onto his knees and reached under the wooden frame to pull out a small dusty chest, it had the shape of a house poorly carved on top of the case.

He carefully pulled the unlocked box open and stared down at his treasures. He had many gold coins, emeralds, a ruby, and a small assortment of valuable trinkets he collected over the years. He deeply sighed and looked down at the mass, this was his funds for something important; something he wanted to do with his life. An investment he had saved for years. "It's okay David." He told himself quietly and tried his best to assure himself that was he was doing was for the good of another as opposed to himself. "You're just taking a dip into your home building funds, your dream home can wait another year." He smiled sadly.

And with that, he stood up and securely placed the box under his arm before making his way to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, just had to add 'Natural' lyrics by Imagine Dragons in this story because they remind me of the shitty side of Max. The aggressive and more independent side with bitterness and deviousness, hence why I made him an ice dragon rather than the typical fire.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> This story has been so fun to write and doesn't feel like a chore as previous stories made me feel, so I apologize for any spelling, grammar, and ect errors. I will correct them when I find the time.


	5. The Deal

David turned over onto his side, he wasn't quite sure what was distrubing his sleep but something in the distance of his dreams just didn't add up to what was ringing through his ear. His eyes squinted tighter, he pulled the bedsheet closer to himself; yet the annoying sounds presisted until they yanked him from his wonderful dream. David's eyes flutter open to the sound of what seemed like loud wind, only it was more like taking his cover and lifting it up before swinging it into the air to get the dust out. Kind of like that sound, only much greater.

A loud resounding roar suddenly ripped through the air along with the cries of guards as they screamed. This abrupt monstrous noise made the lutist swiftly lift up from his bed in fright, he got up to run to his window to locate the terrorizing sounds; only he ended up tripping on the sheets after being somewhat entangled in them. He scurried himself up with a light grunt and strode over to the open window to see the scene unfold before him, he almost couldn't believe what his eyes was seeing.

In the shadow of the night and the light from the bright full moon, he saw a giant winged monster soaring through the air; it roared again and circled around the main gate to the end of the village. Like the tales he heard many speak of, what he saw was a dragon; there was no doubt in his mind. These fearsome creatures destroy crop fields, pillage livestock, set ruin to homes and shops, kill many innocent people, bring great terror, and lastly being very ill tempered with a desire for anything of value to horde with it's unmeasurable amount of greed. David ducked at the window as the beast roared again and used the talons of it's foot to scoop an armed guard off the wall of the gate and drop him in Lake Lilac as it passed over in it's wide turn, the man didn't even get to use the spear for the grip had been too tight until his release. The man screamed as he fell, it was terrifying, David hoped the guy would survive.

The dragon then circled back to the main gate where it came to a stop and flew in place, it reared it's head back and a thick gale of wind and ice came shooting out of it's mouth to the walkway that guards noramally stand and watch over. It didn't take but mere seconds for the observation and watch stand were completely incased in large ice spikes.

"Archers ready!"

David looked down at the ground before the main gates where most of the villages guards have congregated with bows and arrows. 

"Ready, aim!"

The dragon quickly turned to the voice.

"Fire!"

The fierce creature shot ice at the men as they aimed and most of the arrows didn't even make it to the beast as the weight of the ice on them was becoming too increasingly difficult to continue their direct path, a few actually hit the dragon but they were too small and dulled by ice to fully pierce the thick icy blue hide. The dragon flapped it's wings at the somewhat frozen men and sent them flying and screaming in all directions in the streets below, the dragon then landed it's large feet on the wall; the gate frame itself started to crack from the immense weight it now supported. Almost as if boasting in victory the dragon lifted itself and span it's large winged arms to its side, they then came down; talons digging into the wall putting holes and cracks in the stone bricks as the beast stabled itself.

David got a good glance at the creature and he shuddered in terror, this thing was undoubtedly bigger than anything he's ever seen. Four large jagged horns protruded from it's head, two from the top and two slightly smaller ones from the corners of it's jaws. From the top of it's head nearly all the way down to the end of the long neck was dozens of dark craggy ice spikes; featuring a color darker than the horns; almost black from the moon's glow. It's arms were long, supporting the dark colored flaps of it's great wings that attached the side of the dragon and ending midway to the tail. It's claws and wings were dark but it's ice sparkled hide was a paler color; almost white and yet still blue gleaming like stars under the moonlight. Near the tip of it's long tail had several ice spikes that jutted out, sharper than a knife they appeared to be. But what scared him the most was it's eyes, they almost seemed to glow in shadow of it's partially hidden face; fierce slit aquamarine orbs piercing the dark of the night.

He could tell that the dragon was looking at the castle, those eyes were glaring in his direction; if not at him specifically. Thecreature snarled, long sharp teeth showed through it's slightly gaping maw. Thousands of icy flecks escaped it's breath and twirled about in the air from it's huff. Not even seconds pass by that David suddenly felt a chill in the air, it made the ends of the hair on the back of his neck stand on in; he suddenly felt very cold in his usually warm pajamas.

The Dragon then stretched it's wings out and flew up and off the wall, it roared aloud in it's departure one last time then turned towards Sleepy Peak mountain; it soared into the night's sky before disappearing over the horizon.

David felt a calmness come over him when the dragon left, he would be okay so long as it doesn't come back; he was sure the beast was going to attack the castle itself. Lucky break. He caught his breath and poked his head out of his window high above the village; from there he surveyed the damages. The wall and large gate doors obviously had extensive damage, if the doors weren't made from solid oak then they would have collapsed and took part of the wall down with them. Large shards of ice coated a few of the town's buildings and the stone barracks, David squinted his eyes to even see ice covering some of the houses outside of the village and this brought up major concern, Max was out there and there was no way he could see far enough to make sure the kid was okay. He panicked inside and wanted nothing more than to leave the castle as fast as he could and check on the child; only the only exit was partially sealed; if not frozen shut. 

The guards were scrambling about in the town, trying to usher all of the civilians that woke up to the attack back into their homes, they were now coming out and it wasn't exactly safe should the dragon decide to come back. Besides it was well late into the night, the people didn't need to get in the way of the men picking up the pieces and cleaning up the damages.

"Get them out to work on it right now!"

David looked down and saw King Campbell at the base of the castle's entrance shouting at his lead guard to get the men working on immediate repairs even though most of them were freezing or trying to melt the ice off their skin.

"We're trying our best sir, as soon as they warm up enough they will begin fixing the wall immediately. Right now some of these men can't even move, please have some patience Sire."

King Campbell brought a hand to his face and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Fine, if you can get them back into the barracks for a few hours to recover then that's fine by me. But you need to have someone on watch incase that thing comes back. Just have the gates fixed by sunrise okay, we are likely to have more visitors tomorrow."

"Of course Sire."

David moved away from the window and walked over to a stool that he had stationed close to his bed, upon it laid the blue and gold doublet he bought that day. He grabbed the article of clothing in his hands and brought it close to his chest, he held it tightly but carefully. "Please be okay Max, please be there in the morning; that's all I ask."

…

As soon as daybreak arrived David was already heading out of the castle doors and through the town with a burlap sack slung over his shoulder, he didn't mind skipping out breakfast or even greeting the king or anyone for that matter as he rushed through the town. His eyes gazed from side to side to see what other damages have been done to the town from last night's attack, it didn't look as bad as it could have been. Most of the village was fine until he approached the main gates, hundreds of broken stone brick pieces littered the place and sheets of ice still coated the ground and nearby trees and buildings. David had to use caution when heading to the double doors as the ground was still very slick.

The main doors were surprisingly wide open, many guards lined the walkway above the doors with hammers and picks; they labored away with their chisels, knocking chunks of ice off the walls. Some were already crafting more bricks to replace the shredded edges or fill in the gaps that the talons made, there was much work to be done and all guardsmen were so busy. On the ground were men building a scaffolding of wood to reach the top of the huge doors in order to get the thick ice off them, the way was clear though; David didn't even have to wait for the doors to be opened so he just walked on through while taking in what other damages he could see.

A tinge of panic already started taking over him as he passed through the poorer district, some of the houses and vendor stalls had layers of ice covering them; one house even had a collapsed roof from the weight of an ice spike being too much for it to handle. David heard a lot of the townspeople conversing amongst themselves; many of them sounding terrified, troubled, and angry; some were just thankful that they weren't directly assaulted and lived to see another day.

"That beast came here for a reason, it was annoyed and enraged I tell you! I saw it's eyes, those are fiery eyes of great anger, someone has brought the dragon's wrath upon this land and we'll all suffer for it!" Came from an old paranoid man.

"But what did we do? Will it come back?" A woman replied in fright.

"I pray not."

David gulped and tightened his grip on the bag, a bead of sweat formed over his brow. He saw those chilling eyes too, the creature was certainty angry and he didn't know why, he only hoped that it wouldn't return to finish what it had started. But the only thing he could really hope for now was to see that Max was safe, fortunately for him and his growing concern; he was nearing the little box. David let out a sigh of relief as he neared Max's home; it looked untouched, a mess of wooden boards nailed together very poorly. The same as yesterday. He put on a faint smile and slowed his pace as he made it to the makeshift hovel.

He didn't have to look in it to see if Max was in there cause he heard a light snore coming from behind the hanging door made of a simple leather hide. David kneeled down next to the box and set the bag to his side, he then moved the hide over to see Max curled up and surrounded by furs; his back was facing David. Seeing the boy's poofy hair put David at ease, Max was fine; thus everything was going to be okay for now. He gave the kid around ten extra minutes before he decided to wake him up.

"Hey Max?" David reached in and lightly poked the kid on the shoulder, the boy didn't even budge; his breath remained steady. So he poked again and yet the kid didn't stir. 'Wow, Max must be very tired.' David thought but knew he couldn't just sit here and wait for the kiddo to wake up; his replacement job was now over seeing as the currier was finally well enough to work again, it was back to the classes and he was more than ready to get working with the kids and his co-teacher again. But this time with a new student for the day, so he hoped. He had planned a nice little trip that all of the kids would probably enjoy, he was excited himself and would probably be happier if Max could tag along too.

He reached in and grabbed Max by the shoulder and shook him this time, yet again Max was so out of it that David was almost thinking the kid was unconscious; of course the kid wouldn't be snoring if this were the case. "Max, are you going to join the waking world today?" David asked and shook him again.

Still no response. David frowned.

"Hmm." David brought a finger up to his chin and thought to himself of how he could get the boy to stir, he then remembered that the market was literally just down the road and bakers always rise early to make enough bread to last the day. He left to go and buy a small half loaf and returned with it in hand, it was very warm to the touch and smelled fresh from the stone oven. It even made the lute player hungry himself but he knew he could wait and eat later. David kneeled down by Max's box and held part of the bread near his head, it wasn't long before there was finally some movement.

He wafted the object around and this time there was a disruption in the boy's breathing, seeing as Max was close to waking David call for him again. "Max, wake up. I have something for you."

The boy stirred a little in his bed then groaned in annoyance as he finally awoke. He did not want to wake as he was fucking tired as all get out, somewhat stiff in all the wrong places. With a groggy tone of voice Max muttered. "Go away." He then covered his head, the smell of bread was not only good but it made him more awake with his stomach churning from the aroma.

"Max, it's me, David." He said more loudly this time.

"David?" Max's eyes pried open and then he then shut them tightly with a grunt of annoyance. "Why?" He carefully turned around in his fluffy bundle and glared at the man smiling down at him with food in hand. "I said not to come back dickwad, are you too fucking stupid to understand that?" David of course did nothing but continue to smile his way, Max sometimes wondered if they guy even had a brain.

It was then that he swiftly swiped the bread from David's hand and eat it up quickly, if David was going to hold food over his head then he'd better be prepared to lose it for fucking torturing him with it. David of course didn't seem to mind him taking the bread, he even looked happier that he took it. Typical.

"I know, but I'm not out here for you kiddo."

Max raised a brow. "Then why did you wake me this fucking early? I'm shit tired and just want to sleep. What reason would you be out here then if it's not for me?"

David rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I thought about what you said yesterday and decided that I wanted to get you into the castle no matter what it took, only I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it cause I want to. For me. I mean there's no harm in taking the initiative to get you beyond those walls when I'm doing it for my selfish desire to see you in there." He placed a hand on his chest. "That's right, I'm getting you in there not because you deserve it, but because I want you there. See? I can be selfish too at times, not so 'Mr. Nice Guy'."

Max groaned and sat up from the furs, he rubbed his eyes and then folded his arms. It was becoming a chore to get this idiot to leave him alone unlike all of the other careless assholes around who almost never spare him a glance. "Look, I will give you credit for at least trying to be a shitty selfish asshole for once instead of a freaky 'nice guy'; even if it was weak. But just like I said yesterday David, I'm not allowed in there and they don't want my 'kind'. So yeah, get that through your thickass skull and move on already. I will be fine on my own. And I told you not to come back, so just leave."

David lost his smile. "Max, last night did you hear or see the dragon that attacked the town?" Max's narrowed eyes widened a bit and he blankly stared at the man, he did not answer." It did quite a number on the walls and damaged several houses and stall venders, I was afraid that it might have hurt or even have killed you in the attack. I was helpless back at the castle last night but I certainly couldn't leave until at least dawn, so when you say that you would be fine on your own; I just can't trust that call no matter how much I want to. Not anymore. I know you're a tough champ, but even forces that threatening can't stop me from worrying." His emerald eyes look away. "So maybe I did come more than just on my own poor of an excuse 'selfish' terms but it was mostly cause I was afraid for you. I know that you don't want or need my help but that won't ever stop me from caring about you, okay?" He looked back at the boy. "Maybe its because you're not used to this kind of attention or maybe I am really annoying? I'm a man of compassion. It's just part of my nature to care, especially for people like you Max, people who don't have anyone or any happiness in their life. Children most definitely seeing where I come from. So if something like last night were to ever happen again; at least let me come to make sure your okay? At least that if anything."

Max let out a heavy sigh, he suddenly felt a little guilty, it was his turn to look away. "Alright bleeding-heart, can't see why you're not like every other asshole around here, but I guess that means you're not too bad of a person. Which is the first from any adult I've ever met." His eyes darted to the green orbs. "But don't look too much into it, all adults are still assholes in my book. Still, if it will make you feel better and help you sleep at night, you can drop by and make sure I'm not a corpse should something like that happen again. Just don't wake me up if I'm sleeping. There. Will that satisfy you?"

The smile returned and a hand landed on the kid's shoulder. "Thank you Max."

Max looked away once more and shrugged the hand off. "Whatever. I don't know why you still want to take me into the stupid 'proper' village. It's not like it's going to happen though."

"I might have a plan that actually works this time."

"Is that so?" Max asked with fake enthusiasm. "Asking nicely even if the answer is always going to be no?"

"Nope, this time we're both going in." David replied with complete confidence in his reassuring smile.

The kid narrowed his eyes, he didn't know what the idiot had in mind, but he was certain it wasn't going to work. Yet at the same time, he was tired of this guy's wasted efforts and fits of kindness; he was definitely not used to it with the adult assholes he's been growing up with since the drop off and the short time with his parents. This was probably a good opportunity to drop the happy-go-lucky fucker for good, well for the most part anyway; so that they can just move on with their own lives already. The man was such a pain in the ass and he's only known him for a few days, Max started wondering if all of this could have been avoided if he didn't take that damn scroll in the first place.

"Well?" David prodded.

"Alright Minstrel Man, let's make this interesting." Max pointed his thumb back at himself, "I don't like you being a charity case that's always making shit worse and bringing nothing but a bunch of disappointments." He then pointed at David, silently pointing him out for not having his complete side while talking to Pikeman, for being very annoying, and for causing him to nearly lose his humanity in the busy town of all places. The comment made David frown, he then pointed to the man. "And you don't like the thought of leaving me alone on my own for the rest of my miserable life. Here's the deal. If you want to give it one more go then fine," He shrugged nonchalantly. "But this is the last chance. If I get rejected at the gates again and or have a bad experience beyond those gates; then you must promise to never bother me ever again except to make sure I'm 'alive', but even that must be brief and with no word exchanges. Got it? You can't even talk to me anymore."

That was worrying and the weight of the risk was pretty high; but it's too late to turn around now, he was determined to make this day Max's best day ever. He recollected his faith in himself and nodded, sealing Max's end of the deal should he fail. "And if I get you inside and you have a great time?"

Max paused and thought about it, he didn't even consider if David could get him in, or if things even go over well. He held his hand out to the adult. "Well what do you want?"

David didn't even know what to fully consider at this point; but if anything he just wanted the boy to be safe and happy; something he surely deserved and something the kid's parents failed to even try to do. They left him to grow up fast just so that he could adjust to a world where children didn't quite belong yet; unfairly robbing the child of his innocence and letting him to grow cold with a bitter outlook on the world and those who inhabited it. Even if it was too late to undo the damages to the boy's psyche, there was still a way to bring out the better in him and give him what he needed even if he didn't believe he needed it. With that very thought it was very clear what he wanted, even if he wasn't prepared for it, or would even be able to support the cause anytime soon. But his mind was made up, he was just hoping that Max would agree to his terms.

At least when he's ready that is.

"Today David, otherwise I'm going back to sleep." Max spoke up, impatient and ready to just get his end of the bargain already. David was right, he wasn't used to someone being nice to him or even giving a pinch of shit about his overall well being. It was pretty much awkward from his standpoint since he didn't have any adult in his life that would even come close to a parental figure. His uncle was barely even that, only slightly better than his parents. For fuck's sake, he didn't even know how to respond to all of the fucking nice things David was trying to do or actually did for him. It's nothing but foreign to him and makes him uncomfortable. Why couldn't this guy just be like the rest of the bitchy assholes he's used to dealing with?

"If I make this the best day of your life, then I want to you to agree to my terms; at a later time. I cannot yet say what it is for I need conformation and to see if what I need is going to work with my end of the deal."

"What? That's not fucking fair!"

"I apologize for the wait, but I at least need to ...check something first." He finished with unease.

What in the hell could he possibly be wanting? This annoyed the kid very much. "Fine, if you want to play it that way then I get to reject your deal if I don't like it."

"Now hold on Max-"

"No!" The boy cut him off and pointed directly at him. "If you can't say whatever your end of the deal is right now then I get a say in it; but that's even if you can do what I believe is impossible. I will agree to nothing else."

David let out a sigh and hoped for the best. "Fair enough."

"Besides, I bet we won't even get in."

David lightened his expression and pulled the bag from his side and held it to Max. "Well here's a little something I would like you to try on, I don't exactly know what size you wear but I guessed as good as I could.

Clothes? Max thought as he grabbed the sack and felt plush contents inside. He looked up at David who was yet again smiling and looking eager to see his expression. "If this is something stupid then I'm punching the shit out of you." He expected a response but David didn't seem to mind the threat. Max held one end of the sack up and reached in to grab some thick but soft fabric, it was very soft. He tugged the article of cloth out and his eyes widened, he pulled the fabric up and held out an amazing bright blue doublet with ornate yellow gold designs. The cloth wasn't too thick or thin and looked as though it could be worn at anytime of the year; it even had a neck sash that could also double as a scarf or design accessory. The ends of the sleeves were a little more wider with small yellow stripes showing through, the front of the article had pockets on the stomach area; a nice addition. The whole thing was probably the best cloth he's ever seen, and it was his?

David quietly mused over Max's enthrallment, he figured he'd let the kiddo enjoy it for as long as he wanted. He watched as Max carefully put the doublet down and reached into the bag to pull out a pair of black leather pants and leather shoes dyed black with a stripe of gold over the top. He wasn't as excited to see them as much as the first part of the gift but he kept looking at the clothes like he found a chest of gold. David stood up off the ground and rested his closed hands on his hips. "Feel free to look at it all you want, but I think it would be better to look at if you were actually wearing it."

Max finally looked up at him.

"And you might want to clean up at the lake first, can't have you walking around in a suit that nice if you're dirty. Take whatever time you need, I'm going to go check the market for a minute; I'll be back kiddo." David finished and began to walk away before Max spoke up. 

"How much did you pay for this?"

"Nuh-uh." David waved his index finger and kept his back towards Max while looking out the corner of his eye. "It's a gift, there is no reason to disclose that information to you; now be getting ready cause I'm about to make today the best day of your life."

Max didn't stop him from leaving this time, he placed the clothes back into the bag then slung it over his shoulder as he walked to the lake. When he reached the water he practically threw himself in and washed up as good as he could, even with his current clothes on so that at least if things go to shit then his only set of clothes would be clean-ish. After he was done he swapped out his clothes and the new ones surprisingly fit, even the shoes. In fact, the pants, doublet, and shoes were just a little big on him which was nice since not only were they comfortable but could still be worn probably within the next two years if he didn't grow too much.

Max took a moment to look at himself from the water's reflection, he almost couldn't recognize himself; it was kind of scary and at the same time fucking badass. He didn't look like that shit dirt poor kid he was just minutes ago, he now looked like he was part of the kingdom; a kid of a wealthy family or even royalty. That very thought ruined the moment, his eyes narrowed. He hated the rich stuck up son of a bitches, the ones that flaunt their wealth and buy really big and nice homes for a family of only two; all while wasting money with useless shit because that's all they cared for.

A stone hit his reflection and the water distorted his figure. "Fuck them." He cursed, even looking as nice as he looked, he was sure to never forget the assholes who let people like him live in shit conditions just because they have so much wealth. Many times he's been around his pisspoor neck of the village the rich would come and go, all snobbish pricks that freak out when they even get a speck of mud on their nice shoes.

Max liked gold too, but for a completely different reason unlike those selfish dicks, so he justified.

"I won't be like them." He said to himself and headed back to the village with his old clothes now in hand.

When he arrived to his box David was already there waiting for him, the man's smile grew.

"Wow Max, you look great!"

"Shut up, let's just get this over with."

David frowned then kneeled down to Max's level, the kid wouldn't even glance at him. "Max is everything okay? Does everything fit well?"

"It fits fine and I actually like it." He grumbled. "Just don't expect me to change myself too, I refuse to be anything like the people in 'there'. I'm gonna be me and not act like I'm someone I'm not; I don't give a fuck what people say about me. No pretending to make everything seem better either, I'm not rich, I don't have family, and I'm not some well educated and mannered kid. If someone asks where I'm from I'm telling them the slums of the fucking kingdom, I expect you to do the same for me should anyone ask." He finally shot a glare at David from the corner of his eye. "You hear me?"

The man wore a sad smile. "If that is what you want Max, then I'll gladly do so. You're right though, pretending won't make things better or even change who you are; I'm glad you're that you see it that way cause I might not have if I were in your shoes. Maybe I care too much about what people say, or worry about lies too much. There are too many liars where I live and sometimes they can't lie good enough to even get past me. I'm proud that you are you, I just know that if you ever obtained great wealth that it wouldn't change you. You seem so headstrong about your roots kiddo." He rubbed Max on the head.

When David finally peeled his palm away Max reshaped his hair with a huff. "Spend as many years as I have out here David and you'd be the same way, fucking grumpy and pissed off at everyone. This life may suck but at least I'm a better person than those pricks, though I doubt you'd ever fully understand that."

David was about to speak up but caught himself and remained silent on the subject, Max wasn't the only one who's lived that life but there was no reason to dig up dust covered memories; he needed to remain positive and keep looking up to the brighter side of things. Keeping his head high was what saved him from the poor lifestyle he once lived. The man stood up. "Well, let's go. I'm sure your friends would be very glad to see you again. Say, what are there names and how many? You never did say."

"There's two of them, the only kids my age that I actually know; it's been half a year now. No point to even gives names, they probably don't even remember me." He said a little stiffly, fighting back the fluid collecting in the corners of his eyes. "I don't blame them."

"Aw don't say that Max." David forced a smile. "I'm sure they haven't forgot about you, friendships can last forever! Why even I had a friend growing up that went missing, I haven't seen him since I was around your age; but I'm positive that I'll see him again someday."

"It's been that long? I doubt you'll ever hear from that guy again. Probably moved off to a bigger and better kingdom; either that or kicked the bucket and no one told you. But what do I know?"

David grimaced. "I'm sure he's okay, Jasper and I were much alike; kind of." He added. "Besides if I stay positive, I just know that things will be okay."

Max raised a brow at the man then pocketed his hands. "That's not how life works dumbass, being positive and cheery doesn't change shitty or tragic situations. You can't hope for the best and always get good results Minstrel Man, it's too unrealistic. Fake smiles don't really work either."

"But it makes-"

"Looks like you'll have to learn the hard way then," Max interrupted abruptly. "That's been pretty much my whole life; getting kicked in the face every time I had hopes. I don't know how or why you'd fill your head with lies just to feel better, but if it's your thing then go for it. Though in all honesty, nothing changes by just hope and fake happiness David. Hope is nothing but a fake card to use when the painful truth starts rearing it's ugly head, I gave that up along with joy years ago. But at least you don't have to live like I do, so you should have some real happiness, but never let 'positivity' blind you; it just a coverup cause you don't like the painful real side of life. Hope is nothing but a mask of bullshit." Max began walking onward. "Now let's go, I'm ready to get back home and hit the hay."

David took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to rid himself of his deep frown and the negativity building up in his chest. Without hope there would be nothing left but bitterness and an outlook like that would only ever make a person miserable, if this is the way Max saw things then it's no wonder why it's so difficult to reach out to him and show him what real happiness was. Max had been so far desensitized that it almost seemed irreversible, but David was more than determined and prepared to do whatever it took to prove Max wrong, that there were still some hope to have.

Without it there would be no expectation that whatever they go through would ever end. No sense of better days ahead. No inner peace of a future to look forward to. No feeling that life would ever get any better when it's clearly possible and within reach; with the right hands outstretched to them that is. He bit his lip and followed Max, it was about time the kid got to see what real happiness was and David was about to do anything to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update anytime soon(rather the rest of this week) seeing as my job wants to overwork us and force us to work 12 hours five days a week even if we don't even need the overtime. So as much as I would like to start up the next chapter Monday afternoon, I will have not have a chapter ready until at least mid to late next week. I will try though. Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed, The next chapter will have Max meeting his friends after half a year all while meeting others. Next chapter: The best day.


	6. Welcome to Class Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay few things,
> 
> 1\. This chapter was way longer than intended and had to be split in two, The Best Day will likely be the next chapter  
> 2\. It's late and I haven't got to fix all of the spelling errors and ect so I will do that tomorrow.  
> 3.I had to fix Nerris from sorceress to mage after watching some of the episodes over again, she's more like a mage and has pretended to be one in one episode that I know of. Actually she's more like a wizard but wizards are typically male and research has shown me that female wizards are pretty much witches. So she's now officially a mage in this story while Harrison is a sorcerer. Sorry guys, I might be a bit of a geek since I love fantasy videogames but I'm not that much of one. Oh well, at least I can say that I have an actual friend who does larpping.  
> 4\. I have to work this Saturday... I 'love' my job. ;-; So update will be slow yet again.  
> 5\. References from episode 1. :3

The kid couldn't help but smirk as they approached the main gates, it looked like shit; ice and crumbled bricks covered the place. Guards were literally moving about everywhere at a rapid pace, picking up the pieces into wheelbarrles and working hard to crack through the ice encrusting the walls. "Now that's what I like to see, karma paid in full. See David, this right here is what hard work us shit for poor people do everyday." He chuckled quietly. "Hehe, racist, pompous, high and mighty bastards working thier asses off for once." He finished off quietly to himself.

David raised a brow and looked down at Max. "The dragon did all of this Max, dosen't it scare you what the creature could do if it were to come back?"

Max glanced up at the man from the corner of his eye but didn't lose his smile. "Not at all, if the dragon did this crazy shit to these bastards then I'm all for it making a return. These assholes deserve to work like we do."

David stopped and this prompted Max to do the same. "Max, ... launguage." He waved a finger at the boy.

"Whatever." They both continued to walk.

"But seriously kiddo, have you even seen the thing?" David threw his arms up into the air and coiled his fingers to show his point. "It's huge and really terrifying, it has very long claws and can make the air as cold as a winter night. It roars really loudly and its breath freezes everything, and it's wings can cut and bend the air. It can easily destroy buildings and the walls, I've never seen anything like it up until last night."

Max was no longer smiling. "I saw it, for a short time anyways. But to be honest David, there's nothing to fear when you have nothing to lose."

This made David frown deeply.

"It came and it went; if we were to die then none of it will ever matter, that's life. It's cruel, just get that through your head already and you won't have to fear anything ever again. Trust me. It makes waking up to the horrors of everyday easier to bare, remember that and I can guarntee that you'd be fearless. That's what knights of the legends have to do, abandon everything except the will to accomplish the task; the real reward is coming back stronger."

"Max, don't you ever think that 'that' kind of living is a bit extreme? Especially for a kid?"

"That kind of logic can only suit those who are strong enough to survive, you'd never fit that bill so hope you're good at running or hiding."

David lifted a finger in a response to that but was silenced as someone else spoke up.

"Halt," David and Max stopped before the open gates, two gaurds in plated iron armor armed with spears stood watch before the town entrance, neither of them looked like the guards from the previous day; this made Max briefly smirk. They were both the same height and were pretty muscular, they had their eyes hid by thier helemts. "David you may pass." The first guard spoke up.

The second guard carefully lifted his helmet to get a good look at the boy, his skin was a bit darker. "However; this finely dressed boy looks oddly familiar. He's dressed properly like wealthy civilian; only his reputation amongst the outter district has spread amongst even our ranks behind the walls."

"Oh, you guys must be Ered's dads. The Millers." David suddenly smiled. "But I thought you guys were part of the royal guard, why are you guys doing all the way out here?"

"We still are." One confirmed.

"Affirmiative, but with the numerous amounts of damage all hands are at work; the town is fine to enter but the castle is currently closed off until later this evening. Even royal gaurds are out here to aid in cleaning up the mess, only we get this job in particular since the last two watchmen were temperoarliy decommissioned for frostbite."

"Well it's good to see you in person." David said cherrily, "I hear you guys are so busy commanding the barracks these days, I hardly ever get to greet you and inform you how Ered is doing."

"You have our respect David, Meridith really likes going to the classes and talks frequently about her days there being surrounded by adoration. She really enjoys the riding classes and is currently the best rider of your students I've heard."

David swung a fist to the side with a wide smile. "You bet, she's amazing and can do tricks on horseback that I never thought were possible! She gets along well with everyone too, some even look up to her. You're so lucky to have a wonderful kid like her."

"Well of course, we only raise the best of the best."

Max suddenly elbowed David in the knee, he was quickly growing tired of the pointless and directionless conversation.

"Oh right." David whispered to himself and perked back up, resting his clenched fists at his hips. "So I'm sure you've heard of Max by now." He gestured towards the kid. "He's usally not dressed this well; ha I bet you couldn't tell him apart from the other kids in class cause he looks like he'd fit in so well with them."

Both of the men stared down at the unamused kid. "Ah yes, the troublemaker he's been named; he does appear to look a little different than what the guards describe him as."

This made Max fold his arms and scowl.

"Troublemaker?" David lost his smile. "I don't see why you would call him that when he's just trying to survive; since he is in fact parentless... but he's not really all that bad of a kid like they say. Heh, in fact I'd say he's a good kid when you get to know him better." David kneeled down and placed an arm around Max's shoulder and made the kid flinch a bit. "I mean, he wasn't as nice as he was when we first met, but he's like a whole new kid now. A little compassion and understanding was all he ever needed, right Max?"

Max rasied a brow and looked up at David, confused. Not really any trouble? What in the fuck was this guy even saying? Does he even know him that well or is the purest of men actually lying through his teeth for once? What the fuck is going on?

"Hmm." Both of the guards suddenly seemed a little interested in Max and they both gave him a long and uncomfortable stare through their slightly lifted helemts, this made the boy slightly reel back from thier judgemenatl gazes. David's expression seemed legit and the kid wasn't backtalking or spouting curse words and insults as he's known for."As far as I've heard he hasn't committed a recently reported crime, though there was an attempt just the other day that a kind gentlemen just happened to pay for the stolen goods. So that crime was overlooked. Other than that fact he does have many marks for thievery and mischief, his junior criminal records are impressively long." They both now look back to David.

"As much as we respect you and all that you do for our daughter David; we cannot simply let him pass on the grounds that he is a resdient of the outter community and without an invitation from the king."

Max rolled his eyes, he felt an annoying pang of dissapointment in his chest even though he already knew that this was going to happen. He pulled away and was about to turn around and throw David the 'I told you so' comment before a hand grabbed him from behind and whriled him back around and in front of said man.

"It's alright good sirs, I just happen to have an invitation by Cameron Campbell himself to allow Max entry into the knigdom for this day. May I present this to you?"

Max blinked in shock and gaped as he watched David reaching into his tunic to take out a handwritten scroll with the King's seal within view, the man handed it over to one of the Millers and the gaurds read and eyed the document before nodding to each other.

"This is an authentic invitation from his majesty, you may both enter." They then moved thier spears to their sides.

"What?" Max questioned, still gaping at a smiling David.

"I told you I can get you in Max."

"But how di-"

"It's gonna be okay." David cut in. "I'll tell you in just a minute champ." He then turned back to the guards. "Thank you kind gentlemen and have a wonderful and safe evening." He lightly bowed.

They nodded again but then glanced over to Max who was still surprised. "We accept the appreciation, but we have a request before you allow the problem child to enter."

"Yes?"

"If this kid is as good as you say he is, then prove it; keep him in line and out of trouble while visiting. His reputaion with the guardsmen is nothing of the like; this supposed kind of bond you share with him."

"Shared bond? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Max's words go unnoticed and he narrowed his eyes from the lack attention. "Hello?"

"You are to be held accountable for any thievery or mischief he causes and all damages made must be paid by your pocket for he is not an average attender or has any known parental guardians."

"Understood." David replied breifly, his expression more serious.

"Otherwise, have a nice and safe visit." One of the guards finished with a lighter tone.

The other leaned toward Max with an unblinking stare. "Yes, keep a watchful eye on him. We fully trust and respect you for your services to the town's children David, the boy however; we do not know anything but a bad rep."

Max decided to glare back. "Quit looking at me like that, you don't know me." He folded his arms.

"That is true." He replied back and stood straight up. "But your repuation procceds you Maxwell, prove to us that you aren't the troubled child of the outer district and we may be able to lighten your next sentence."

Max turned away from the guards and begain walking to the gates, he shouldn't be told what to do by these polished jerks and thier high ranks. If he wanted to start up trouble then he would, he didn't need no reward like less punishment for 'good behavior'. What did they take him for, a disobdient four year old who just had his toy taken away? Puh-lease!

"Max wait!" David waved to the guards with a friendly smile before catching back up to Max with the invitation still in hand.

Max couldn't ignore the existance of this paper, he heard it crinkle in between David's fingers with every step. His eyes darted over to the scroll and then up to the man's eyes. "How did you get that?" He unconciously asked, even though he actually didn't want to seem interested in what David had to do to get the invitation; strong curiosity merely drove him to speak despite his intention to just not even think about it.

He did not expect to even make it this far, no matter how nice the clothes were.

Was he still asleep?

"Oh this?" David lifted the paper and slightly shook it, his smile brodened. "Well, it wasn't as hard to get as you may think; I got it right after I bought your clothes and headed home. I live in the servents quarters inside the castle, I pass by King Campbell all of the time in there and I just happened to catch him at a most opprotunistic time and in a good mood at that.

…

David walked past the door to the royal treasury, he heard some mumbling through the cracked door and he chose to peek into the large room. He saw King Campbell at his desk that was loaded down with jewles and jewlery, the rest of the room was literally bars and coins of gold stacked to an impressive hieght. Several wooden boxes of gems also laid within sight on the floor. The kingdom's wealth was quite impressive, so David thought.

"Ah, this diamond's been cut with perfection. Excellent." Campbell whispered to himself as he eyed the gem. "The Flower kingdom would fecth a nice price for this baby."

"Um, King Campbell? May I have a word with you?" David started, his voice low as in not to startle the busy man.

"Hm?" Campbell lifted up from his haunch with a his eye lense manifying scope still in hand,he tilted his head back to the door to see David in the corner of his eye. "Oh Davey, sure what do you need? But make it quick though, I'm very busy."

David forced a smile and walked inside and up to the desk. "I hope I'm not interupting your counting Sire but I have a small request to make. ... If it's not too much to ask for?"

Campbell looked at him for a long second then shrugged before placing the scope down. "Not at all, just getting a headstart on tomorrow's count; I'm going to be very occupied with several meetings." He then grinned and glanced back at the diamond and clenched his fingers. "One of which that is sure to get me at least a dozen pounds worth of precious metal. The Queen of the flower Kingdom and her escorts really love finely cut diamonds." He then picked up the expensive rock and held it up to the candle light mounted at the top of his desk. "I think twenty precent extra for this beaut. What do you think?"

"It's lovely sir." David agreed, he then rubbed the back of his neck; the fine soft fabric he just purchased rested in his hand. "Well Sire I was wondering if I could invite a kid from the outer district here, I would like to show him a great time. He's been quite a downer with having no family, and has no current friends so-..."

Campbell rasied a brow. "That's it? Just a poor kid running around here for a day?"

Though that wasn't quite it, it close enough, David nodded nervously. "Yeah."

"You keep him away from the treasury and dress him up nicely then sure, no problem there. And you also have to be with him at all times, can't have a savage child making a bad impression on our wealt- I mean- royal visitors."

David perked up and beamed. "Really sir?"

"So long as it gets you out of face so I can finish up pricing these colored rocks, then yeah."

David shook his fists and lightly bounced on his heels in excitement. "Oh thank you Sir! You won't regret this decision!"

The king only rasied a brow in confusion.

…

"Really?" Max gaped. Was the king that fucking dumb to say yes, just to get David out of his hair? Did David even realize it? What an idiot.

"You bet!" The man beamed down at the boy before pocketing the document. "So what do you think of the place, minus the iced houses and trees?" David asked as the rounded the large set of gate doors.

Max had to admit when his eyes first glanced upon the intieror of the district that connected to the castle, the houses looked nice from his point of view. Even with some of the homes and part of the road iced over, they looked great. Most of them had decroative rooftops and large windows, even the shops had large windows that showed off the wares. All of the buildings had the same exterior design, so all of them looked perfectly in place; although he wasn't too fond of the idea that there was barely any yards or space between each house for that matter. Not that he was fond of nature or anything, but he just didn't like the idea of living that close to someone else. No space, but he assumed that this is what the people wanted. This was the domain of the rich folk after all, even somewhat impressed; Max wasn't about to admit it aloud. "It's fine, looks better than the shit houses that i'm used to seeing. No space though."

"Yeah." David lightly agreed. "It's nice here but even I don't want to stay here, I'd prefer a nicer place a little more closer to nature; yard space and plenty of trees. King Campbell did approve of my wish to keep some trees around here in town, but there's not many left; and there's barely any grass around here either. Just cobble roads and gravel."

Max looked up at the guy confused. "So you don't like it here?" He threw his arms out. "I bet these houses have fresh running water and superb stability. Plus this place looks a hundred times better than my shitty home, way nicer."

There was suddenly a sad look in the man's eyes. "It sure does kiddo, but I've always been a nature guy; I hope to one day buy some land near Lake Lilac and build a nice home, a garden and even a stable there. Besides, it would be nice to have open room for Juniper; she currently lives next to the armory in the castle's stablehouse with all of the guards horses. It's because I have no place for her that I don't get to take her out very often, I mean to walk her down the road is just fine; but I just know that she'd be happier with more room and soft dirt under her hooves. Fresh grass to eat. It would be better than being cooped up all of the time."

"Wait a second, if you don't like it here, then why in hell are you even living in here?"

David frowned. "I really don't have much of a choice at this time," He then heavily sighed. "The land around Lilac is moslty owned by this kingdom, however; it's not cheap and to even think of building a house would take a good sum of coin. I make decent pay through my current job, and I get a little extra on the side from helping King Campbell every now and again. Still, I've been saving up for a while now and just haven't quite hit the amount I need to even get started."

Max stared at him, he didnt even think that Minstrel Man would want to live away from 'paradise' where his people and his job were. David looked like he was happy to be living behind the walls, but the truth was that he actually doesn't? That didn't make any sense, to live outside the walls was to be labled a fucking poor resident, a fucking outsider. He wouldn't even get to do his job if he left the castle, no job equals no money. Then he really would be a poor sack of shit like everyone else if he left. Everyone Max ever knew wanted to get in, but David wanted out?

What the actual fuck?

David's expression lightened. "Why are we standing out here for? Let's get to the school and introduce you to the class."

Max rasied a brow. "Class?"

"Yeah, when I'm not helping the king I'm usually teaching classes to the kingdom's kids with my co-teacher Gwen." He pointed a finger into the air. "And if I'm not mistaken, your friends are attending the same school. Which could also explain why they went missing a couple of times a while ago, or why they weren't allowed to leave thier house for a few weeks. Something about them escaping the castle and running amock in the outer district?" David tapped his chin in thought. "The punishmnet was a little to severe in my opinion but the guards can be a little harsh when bothered and difficult to reason with sometimes."

Well that explained why he stopped seeing Nikki and Neil. Max frowned. "Dosen't matter, they don't remember me."

That goofy smile returned to Max's dismay. "I'm not so sure about that." A hand came down and ruffled through his thick tresses. "You won't truly know for sure until you meet them again, so why are we standing here? Let's go, classes should already be in session by now!"

Max sighed and rolled his eyes, he saw David leading the way and followed.

"Oh and watch where you step, we are litterally on ice, don't want you to fall and get hurt now do we?"

David was right, there was ice for several more yards ahead and the new shoes Max was wearing wasn't exactly making it easy to cross, he was used to being barefooted. Not that being barefooted would have made it any more difficult; he was used to walking through ice and snow without shoes. With shoes, it wasn't as easy but it's not like he couldn't handle it. Max stopped and grinned when David suddenly slipped backwards then quickly shot himself forward to balance himself, the oaf nearly fell flat on his ass then proceed to nearly land on his face. It was entertaining to say the least.

"Okay, I'm okay." He said aloud in embarassment and then started to take wide and ridiculous steps towards unfrozen ground. Max pocketed his hands and began walking, he made it across the ice without any trouble other than a slight slip at the end of the ice sheet.

"Nice job kid, you made it over with barely any trouble at all."

"I'm just that good." Max lightly boasted.

"Alright now this way."

David led the boy through the town, Max glanced at every shop and building they passed by, he honestly didn't care much about the clothes as the ones he wore was obviously the best of the bunch and he sure didn't spend much of his attention on the stocked food or jewel shops as they made him nervous to be around. The food for the reason he wanted so badly to snatch up something to fill his starving stomach and the jewels, well... that was something eles entirely. Once through the shops they went by rows and rows of houses and again Max wasn't so sure he liked the small spacees between them, but at least they looked nice.

"So you live in the castle but not in any of these nice houses? You don't really look like a willing servent type." Max attempted to make smalltalk with the annoyance of passerbys now looking his direction, he sure wasn't used to attention from anyone and now he had eyes all over him. It was uncomfortable. He heard low whispers, small gasps, and mutterings from both sides. This place had so many nicely dressed poeple around him, he didn't like it. He didn't like it on the account that most of these types of people he's seen were prissy assholes who were afraid of a little dirt. Either that or judemental pricks that would openly comment on how they saw a homeless kid, this made the boy feel so far out of place. Fuck them.

"Yep, I live at the castle to serve smiles and laughs all while doing it willingly; its almost like a hobby, although these houses are really nice aren't they?" David was too busy looking ahead to see the heads turning for Max.

No wonder there were so many houses crammed together, there was a lot of people he noticed.

They walked for a couple of minutes, Max looking away from those staring at him; he wished that they'd just mind thier own fucking business and fuck off already. He wasn't looking ahead of him until he bumped into pale colored legs, he fell flat on his bottom. He made an oof sound and rubbed the side of his face as he looked up to see David now turning around.

"Careful there kiddo. Well, we're here." He reached down and Max batted the hand away as he moved to stand back up on his own and dust himself off.

When Max stood up his eyes land on building befor him. The school was bigger than the standard house but not by much, it also had a different and yet simular design that set it apart from the rest. He could see some movement through the large windows on the side but couldn't entirely see through with the sunlight's blaring reflection. His aqua orbs travel up to see a sign that read 'Welcome to Class Campbell' in big and bright yellow letters, it looked obnoxious but displayed the message well. "Class Campbell? This is the school? And it's named after your greedy-ass king? Great."

"Yep, and I think you mght like it here. Titles and designs aren't everything you know." David grabbed the door handle and pushed it open a bit. "Wanna come inside and say hello to everyone? I'm sure you'd like to meet my co-teacher Gwen; who is probably teaching a fun class right now. Oh man you're gonna love her!"

With reluctance Max walked through the door.

"Gooood morning Gwen!" David shouted.

"Motherfucker!" A woman screamed. 

David's expression contorted to one of shock.

Max stopped upon entry to see a buch of kids nearly his age doing random shit and causing chaos. He had to admit, it was pretty awesome at first glance.

A troll kid was spinning around and slinging a rope in the air with a smaller human boy tied to the end, making said boy airborn and moving very fast. The boy was screaming, but hey, he seemed like he was having fun and didn't sound like he was in any distress but rather enjoying it; only this little werido had a see through blueish round glass vase over his head, a yellow cape, and pads of leather tied around his limbs and torso. 

A young grouchy looking woman in a celtic green and red maiden skirt and bodice ensemble ran over to the two and started chucking forks for some reason at the troll and airborn kid, almost like she was trying to stop them but failing terribly.

"I can fly! I can withstand the speed!" The vase wearing kid shouted.

"Nurf you stop this shit!" The teacher demanded and pointed at the floor. "You stop swinging that boy right this instance!"

"Oh dear!" David ran towards the scene.

Another kid in a black robe with a goldhooded cape was practicing magic, fire flared up from his gloved hand and spun in a small swirl before fizzling out. The smallest boy was painting, not on paper but the walls, which was kind of a shocker that there wasn't even a single drop of paint on his white and gold doublet. The oldest looking girl in a viloet bell sleeve chemise was just leaning against the wall watching the choas happen. A tall brunett in a yeallow and gree collared Victorian shirt with puffed short sleeves held his arm out over hisforehead with a pained and yet passionate expression. He seemed to be reciting some kind of play with dramatic flare, he then narrowed his eyes; looking annoyed that his peers were ignoring him and his efforts. An elf in dark blue robes with short hair and a pointed hat started to chant a spell from a book that caused the hat on her head to suddenly levitate and apparently the table she was nearby as well.

"What is going on here?" Max asked himself but was surprised when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Max? Is that you?"

The kid turned to the side to see Neil staring at him before smiling.

"Holy shit it is you!"

"MAX!"

Max and Neil were toppled to the floor when Nikki tackled them both, mostly with Niel being in the way. After crashing to the floor Nikki smiled widely and grabbed Max by the collar of his doublet. "You're here?!" She gasped and shook in place. "THIS IS AMAZING!!"

"Nikki?" Max asked, still surprised himself.

"Nikki, will you please get off me; you're crushing my hand." Neil protested and stepped back so that Max and Neil could stand up.

"Nurf stop!" David ran over to the troll kid and grabbed the rope, this made the flying child swing and wrap the rope around the man a couple times before the kid's head ram into his gut from the continued force. With a pained oof' David waited for the surprisingly not so dizzy kid to unwind the rope from around him and run around the room like he achieved flight. 

"I'm okay!"

"Buzzkill." The annoyed troll folded his arms.

David patted his adomen and stumbled towards Gwen, a darker red-headed lady who looked way more stressed than she should be. "What the gosh-darn-heck happened?" He asked her.

"Oh you know, Starkid is just pushing me to my limits again."

"I will achieve flight!"

Gwen glared at the boy still running around with the rope dragging behind.

"Well I hope not to be interupting break so soon but we have a new classmate to introduce and orientate, even if it's just for today."

The woman raised a brow. "Just for today? Why?"

"I'll get back to that question in a bit, class will be starting again soon so let me intorduce you to Max. Say hello to Gwen Max." David gestered to his co-teacher but received no response. 

"Um David, is that the new kid over there?" She pointed near the doorway.

He then noticed that Max hadn't followed him like he thought so he moved over to the boy who seemed to have found his long lost friends. David couldn't help but beam, Nikki and Neil looked so happy to see him; he almost didn't want to split the reunion up. 

"Oh hello David." Nikki suddenly waved.

David crouched down to thier level and rested his hands on his knees. "There will be plenty of time to catch up later kids, mind if we let Max get to know everyone first? It'll only be for a few minutes?" He asked.

Both Nikki and Neil shrugged before saying "Um sure?" at the same time.

"Thanks guys, now come Max." He grabbed Max's arm and pulled him away from his friends who had chatted up a storm of questions to him and he not knowing what to say in return. David hauling him away was kind of a save as Max wasn't sure that these kids would remember him or even talk to him anymore and he was wrong. He didn't know what to say to either of them or where to even begin. It wasn't a few seconds later before he was usherd before a tired and annoyed looking woman, her purple eyes pretty much read 'I hate my life.' "Don't be shy, say hello to Gwen." David prodded.

Max rolled his eyes, he didn't know this bitch. "Hi." He replied dryly.

"Hey." Gwen wasn't amused, she pretty much felt the same way. She sighed. "Okay, you show him the ropes and then we introduce him to the others."

David grabbed the fastener of his lute and was prepaired to pull the instrument over his head. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe I could play a song-"

Gwen placed her hand on David's arm. "I'm gonna stop you right there. No. Just skip that and get to the introduction, break is about up remember?"

David smiled anyway. "Okay!" David turned towards all of the kids and held his hands up as he shouted from across the room. "All students please head back to your chairs so that we can introduce a new student!"

Most of the kids listened but not without frowns and an 'aw' for having morning break cut so short. They all took seats at thier respective tables and awaited as Max was ushered to the front of the classroom next to a table that appeared to belong to the teacher, one that Max could only assume was David's. He suddenly felt annoyed by all of the stares the kids were giving him, again he could do without this much attention. He hated it. Nikki and Neil were sitting near the middle of the room at a table together, thankfully he could look their way without feeling so out of place.

The tall burnett suddenly riased his hand.

"Yes Preston?" The teacher called.

"David, is he a royal prince from a distant land? The color of his hair, eyes, and skin with that particular style just screams forigen, from the far east perhaps?"

"Well..." David cupped his hands together and smiled at the kid.

Max was somewhat taken by surprise; he didn't expect that this question was what might of had the people in town looking at him, he wasn't exactly like most and he wasn't even born in this region either. The nice clothes really made him stand out now that he thought about it. Max really didn't know any of his ancestrial roots except that he had a particular bloodline that was very different from ... well others, that and the fact that the street life was all he's ever known. He sure as hell was no prince though and he wasn't about to start acting like one either. Hell no.

"He's not royalty, but he sure looks like he could pass off as one." He lightly elbowed Max who continued to look apathetic. 

Max huffed and pocketed his hands and kept his gaze on the floor, he didn't have to care what any of these shits thought and he didn't have to pretend or hold anything back since this would proabably be the last time he saw them anyway; so he began with the intention of looking like the worst son of a bitch the 'inner world' has ever seen. Might as well make things interesting. His gaze moved back to the kids."Hi. My name is Max, I come from the shitty outer district, I go hungry all of the time, and I have no fucking parents cause they abandoned me to die. I also lie, steal, and manipulate the people around me and I don't give two shts about doing any of it. My favorite hobbies include pissing off the guards, climbing really high up, stealing valuable shit, and being an asshole to the people who generally annoy me." 

There was a long silence.

"Hi Max." The kid with a vase for a head waved and smiled.

Gasps and whispers suddenly filled the room to his annoyance, all of them except Nikki, Neil, and the brainless boy had expressions of concern, interest, or disgust. He turned towards David. "There happy?"

David frowned, he didn't expect this kind of introduction so he put on a nervous grin and stood next to Max, he needed to get the class to quiet down as many of the kids were talking quietly amongst themselves and he could tell that this was upsetting the boy. "Now class quiet down, I know Max doesn't have many nice things to say about himself since his background is ... very different from all of yours; but I must say that even poor with a rough past that he's a special kid."

'What the fuck was that supposed to mean?' Max glared at David from the corner of his eye. What did he think that made him special? The fact that he's a pisspoor piece of shit that dosen't like to be around people, specifically this kind? He'd rather just have only his actual friends around to see him again, not these gawking fuckers.

"What do you mean by special?" Gwen folded her arms and stared blankly at Max.

"Yeah David?" Max glared.

David cleared his throat. "Well, what you guys see here is a survivor. A kid that's been making it all on his own for years without a home or realatives, doing whatever he needs to see the next sunrise. Even if the things he did were not nice." Not David's prefererable traits to point out about Max but something good enough that would impress the kids, so he hoped. The room did seem to quiet down from his response. "He's really unique to have to been alone for that long and support himself at just the age of... of-"

"Ten." Max finished.

The classmates started up again with talk but this time their reactions were a little more different from what Max had heard beforehand.

"Really?" Asked Preston aloud and so abruptly before David could continue.

Max shurgged off the sudden change of the small crowd and nodded. "Yeah, I'm one mean son of a bitch. Have to be where I live."

"Interesting!" Preston leaned up from his desk. "If you are poor then where did you get those stunning clothes from?"

Nurf cut in. "Nevermind the clothes, how in the hell did you eat?"

Max not being used to answering questions to other kids ripped himself from the silence, otherwise things could get awkward. "I stole food when I had to and busted my ass when I had to just to get enough gold to eat, I didn't let no one stop me from surviving. And as for the clothes, I normally wear just fucking patchwork and ripped up socks. I used to own shoes when my unce was still alive."

"Is your uncle still like... alive?" The oldest asked from the back of the classroom.

"No, he died years ago and he was an ass too."

"What happened to your parents?" The male magic kid asked, almost seeming concerned.

Max shrugged. "They fucking left me, they hated me so they are dead to me."

"I know your pain, kind of."

The smallest boy with a bowl cut style hair then raised his hand to speak. "Vhat about your doublet you're wearing? Zhis fine bright blue cloth you posses is dyed vith a very rare dye in zhese parts."

"Oh this?" Max pinched the fabric for a moment. "It's a gift." He dared not to say by who.

"A gift?!" Preston spoke up loudly again. "It's amazing! I saw a doublet just like that one the other day but my dad couldn't even afford it because it was so expensive, though I must say that it looks absolutely incredible on you and matches your eyes! It has to be an exculsive import from across the world, the design, style, and color is just too different from ours!"

'Expensive?' He shot a look towards David who just happen to look away at the exact same time. Didn't David say something about saving up money for a new home? Then he goes and buys this shit and has been litterally giving his money away? "That fucker." Max was going to have to talk to that man later.

"Are you a wizard or have ever thought of becoming one?" The magic girl spoke up.

Max laughed a bit. "Hahaha, nope. Magic is for losers."

"Is that your actual eye color?" The kid with a vase for a helmet asked, waving his hand. "Cause that is so cool."

Max smiled lightly, at least this kind of attention wasn't so bad. "Yeah, its an uncommon color that's for sure."

"How did you survive the winters?" The troll spoke up again. "I mean, no home and little food that you could take; you had to have done something to survive it on your own when there's barely any bread during that specific season of the year."

"I built my own small home and stole fish from the markets. I'm pretty tolerable to the cold, plus I had furs to sleep on. There's a shit ton of rotting wood so plenty to burn at my end of the shithole."

"That's pretty damn cool in my book." The troll replied with a grin.

A hand went up. "Max, did you miss us?!"

"Nikki!" Neil grabbed Nikki's arm and forced it down. "You should already know that, and I don't think you want to embarass him or us." He whispered and yet was still kind of curious himself. The trio didn't get to spend much time togther but when they did it was something special, only something reserved between themselves.

"Wait you know these two?" Preston asked.

Max was at complete silence, of course he missed them, he missed the fuck out of them and sometimes dreamed of breaking into the castle just to talk to them again. Though that was some time ago; nearly around the same time he dropped such hopes and went to being by himself again. Hopes and dreams were nothing but useless desires, just cover ups to hide the reality of things.

"Okay kids." David interrupted and stepped in front of Max. "That's a lot of questions Max has answered, he's introduced himself pretty well now so now it's your turn to introduce yourselves. Who wants to go first?"

"Mememememe!" The girl with the aqua green hair shot her arm up into the air whilst lightly bouncing with energy.

Niel grabbed Nikki's arm again and pulled it back down, he used to wonder why David put them at the same table; now it made more sense. "He already knows us Nikki, there's nothing left to tell him. Remember?"

The girl smiled widely. "I know, I just wanted to be the first to raise my hand.

Neil face palmed.

David stepped out of Max's way and pointed at the elven girl. "How about you Nerris?"

Nerris stood up from her chair and lightly bowed. "I'm Nerris The Cute, a traditional elven or Elf-kin mage in training. I hope to one day master the ancient arts and spells of my people to save lives and improve living for all. My dad is a great Ach Mage and I want to be just like him when I grow up, I want to find and learn all spells as well as find all of the enchanted items of the great Dreadlord that went missing on Sleepy Peak Mountain. I heard he had an amulet of great dexterity that encases the beholder with an enchanted spell to lessen damage by fifty percent."

The male magic kid broke out into a laugh. "Really, an enchanted amulet of dexterity? Ha! who needs that when you can just as easily create the power of dexterity from the palm of your hand?" He boastfully pointed to himself with the back of his thumb. "As a scorcerer in training; we don't need such useless items like enchanted junk or books. We cast magic with ease and more effectily than a mage without silly spells. And as a scorcerer; I Harrison, am going to be the best magic user to protect our land with my innate magical skills."

The girl looked a bit red in the face, Max decided to stay out of the stupid conversation.

Nerris pointed to the other magic kid. "Well who actually creates spells? The mages do! You arragant scorcerers have more limitations when it comes to using magic Harrison."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Well you might make them but who needs the mana to do it? I don't need mana or an incantation."

Gwen was fed up with thier argument and slammed her fist on Harrison's table, the abrupt loud bang silenced them both. "That's enough children, we're here to introduce ourselves to Max, not start a magic war; save that for later after class." Both Nerris and Harrison looked away and folded thier arms. "So that's Nerris and Harrison for ya squirt." She looked at Max. "Nerdy magic kids that can't seem to get along often enough."

David then decided to move things along by pointing to the troll kid. "You're up Nurf."

The green skinned kid stood up, he was pretty bulky and tall with a plain tan burlap tunic that barely fit him. His dark green eyes and his bottom canine teeth jutting out of his mouth made him look pretty damn intimidating, someone to not mess with Max mentally noted; not that he was scared or anything. 

"I'm Nurf, I'm a troll that moved to this castle with my mom when I was a baby, but then she got arrested for assulting my uncle and other various town members because of our racial diffrences." He looked down at his feet, fidgeting with his empty hands. "She now serves time in the dungeon and I barely get to see her, but I'm not turning to that kind of life. A life of violence which I once thought life was about, but I was wrong and hurt too many people. I used to be segerated by my race and I was hated and feared for being a troll; but David had showed me that I don't have to be this way; that I am a person reguardless of my green skin and orange hair." He placed a hand on his chest. "I am myself, just like a human on the inside. Only my looks separate me from the rest of scociety, but I've leraned that it's not about what we look like on the outside; but what we are on the inside." He lifted his head back up with a grin. "Now when I grow up I want to be guard, not just to the king, but to all of the people I used to beat on for calling me a monster. We are all the same."

David wanted to cry but waved his hands in front of his face to dry the forming tears. "I'm so happy for you Nurf."

"Thanks." He sat back down.

Max wasn't too sure what to think of that guy, but it looks like David had some impact on his life even though he was different. He mentally cursed David for being so damn nice. He started to wonder if a guy like that could even exsist and if he even had a breaking point.

"Oooh Oooh Ooooh!" Nikki stood up out of her chair and waved her hand. "Pick Erid next, she's soooooo cool!"

The blonde girl in the back smiled and stood up, she then whiped her head back so that her bangs stayed out of her face. "Thanks Nikki." She folded her arms and leanded against the back wall. "I'm Ered, I ride horses and preform killer stunts on horseback. With or without saddles."

"So cool."

"Shut it Nikki." Neil quietly scolded.

"She is zhe best." The small boy rested his face on his plams whith his elbows proped up on the table, he was sitting next to her.

"I'm the best at horseback riding and performances at shows. I also race for sport, you should see my huge collecion of trophys. My dads are like... so proud."

Nikki looked like she had stars in her eyes, she admired a nobody. Max didn't like the way Ered talked or the way she pretended to be cool, he didn't like people who thought of themselves higher than others and this girl was just like stuck up nobles of the town. Max did his best to look unamused but it didn't remove the girl's smile. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get along well with this one.

"Dolph, how about you go next?" David spoke up.

The short kid moved up from the table and did a small bow with one arm out before him. "Mine name is Dolph, it is a pleasure to meet you Max." He came out of his bow and held his hands behind his back; looking rather colected and professional unlike the others. "I aspire to be a great artist of zhis kingdom, a great and fearless leader amongst all designers vith a passion of true power to the arts industry. I like to create patterens in veaved baskets and sew flare into my own clothes." The boy raised a coiled fist with a confident grin. "But nothing zruly brings out my fiercest passion zhan painting, zhere's nothing like putting emotions onto a canvas and bringing it to life. Prehaps I can show you some of mine work?"

"Not right now." Gwen cut in. "And last but not least, Starkid." She glanced over to the child with the glass vase over his head.

"Starkid? Why do they call you that?" Max couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, this kid was different in his own way; it's not everyday that you see a kid wearing a round flower vase over thier head. He wonderd if the kid could even breathe.

The boy started off a little nervous, he rubbed the back of the vase since he couldn't exactly rub his head. "Uh, kind of a long story, but ever since i was six years old I really wanted to go to the great black to touch the stars and the moon. I think it would be cool, but that's not the only reason. There has to be more than just stars out there and I want to fly up there and find out for myself, I mean there's already so many lights in the sky; maybe there's something that we can't see? I just haven't figured out how to get up there yet, but thankfully Nerris is trying to create a spell that will help me fly."

"Correction, it's levitation." The Elf-kin spoke. "Plus I haven't been able to locate an ancient spell or create one that can get you off the ground higher than a few feet. Flight is impossible as of now but I'm sure there's a spell or enchanted bacers out there that will one day take you up to see the stars." She smiled.

"Thanks Nerris, you're the best elven mage ever."

Harriosn rolled his eyes and Nurf snorted quietly.

Max raised a brow. "And you wear a vase on your head because?"

"Oh this?" He tapped the glass. "I wear it because I have no idea what I'll find up there and a helmet isn't exactly see through, so I took my mom's flower vase and now I always wear it. Just in case an opprotunity to go up there happens. If I never get up there then I would like to be an Astrologer like my great uncle."

Well at least Max wasn't the only one who wanted to fly, Starkid didn't seem too bad of a kid but the 'glass' vase idea wasn't safe by any means even if it was see through. Besides, the great black was pretty much boring as far as he knew, nothing but a soup of glowing dots. No one is ever going to go up there anyway, the higher you go the colder it gets. Max knew that personally from experience.

"Yep, that's pretty much everybody." Gwen pulled the attention to the front of the classroom and walked over to David, she then reached down by the table and pulled up a wooden crate filled with squares of wax. "Alright, now that the introduction is out of the way can we begin the Candle making class?" 

Everyone in the room except Max all sighed and slumped in thier chairs. Max looked around, he didn't see any chairs to sit down in. This was awkward. He was about to ask where to sit before the woman handed him a block of white wax, it left a light slippery residue on his fingers.  
"Candlemaking? What kind of shitty class is this?"

"Look kid, candles don't make themselves; and maybe one day you'd have to make some for yourself, this is pretty much a life's lesson unless you like sitting in the dark or wasting coin."

Max scowled. "Oh, you mean for a house I will never own and buy some with money I don't have? Did you not hear a word I said when I introduced myself? I've always been sitting in the dark you bit-"

"Max." David intterupted. "Lets keep the tension down just a bit, I made a promise I intend to keep. Okay?" David took the wax from the boy and then placed it into the box that he proceeded to take from Gwen, he set it back down on the floor. The woman looked at him confused.

"It's alright Gwen, we're going to skip out candle making today cause I have a special activity already planned."

"Really? And that is-?"

"Today we're all going out to the jousting tiltyard!"

All of the kids stood up from thier tables and abruptly shouted in joy, it was almost barbaric, this concerened the unenthusastic co-teacher and left Max puzzled.

"We're going outside?! YES!" Nikki practically stood on the top of her table. "Finally, we get to see some REAL action! I thought this day would never come!"

Gwen lifted a finger. "David? I'm not so sure this is a good ide-."

"Oh come on Gwen, It's quite a learning experience, getting to watch our highest esteemed knights showcase thier own courge, skills, and talents with chivalry. A sport although a bit violent; yet still built on the fondations of self presserveance and honor code. It might not be as simular of the lessons we normally teach but it could provide the kids with a bit of it's history and give them just the break they need. After all, with me being absent for a couple of days it has been much on them and even yourself, nothing but bookwork I've heard." David smiled and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "If you want Gwen, you can have the rest of today off. I know you need the break too."

Gwen blinked. "Are you sure David? They're going to be a pain in the ass if you're taking them on a trip by yourself, to jousting of all things that I might add."

The man swayed his head back and forth. "I'll be fine, we all will. I just want to give them a good time." He looked over at Max who was just watching the kids around him talk amongst themselves with smiling faces. "All of them."

Gwen sighed but smiled. "You're doing it for that kid huh? You normally wouldn't send this rambunctious bunch anywhere near that place. It can be quite influnctial, of violence I mean. So, what's the deal?"

"It's as I've said earlier, he's been on his own and dosen't get to be with his friends very often; he's a tough little champ. I thought that maybe he'd like to watch the jousting; Nikki and Niel love it; even if I wouldn't personally recommend it. But I have no doubt that he'd like it too." David removed his hand. "Besides, I owe you a day off and the kids will be too occupied watching the event to stir up trouble. Go home or to town and relax; I have everything covered."

Gwen smiled. "Well since you insist. I'll be at the pub if you need me, okay?"

David nodded. "Gotcha."

Gwen left.

Max walked over to Neil. "Jousting? Isn't that where-"

"Where two armored idiots try to knock each other off of thier horses at a great velocity with the chance for limb dislocations or impalement?" Max nodded. "Yep, that's jousting." Neil grinned while rubbing his hands together. "You're gonna love this shit Max. Pure uncensored reactions of two forces acting upon one another, I can already imagine the carnage."

"THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST DAY LIKE EVER!" Nikki grabbed both Max and Neil and pulled them at her sides into a tight and nearly choking embrace. The two smiled weakly despite the cut off of oxygen.

"You guys coming or what?" David asked the trio as all of the other kids were already out the doors.

Nikki shot past him like an arrow, Neil followed behind in a light jog while Max just stared up at David.

"Come on Max, this can't be the best day of your life if you stay in here all by yourself." He pushed the door open and motioned for the kid to exit.

"David-?" Max paused, still uncertain about what he should say or if he could even try to. His eyelids then fall to the halfway point. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

He wasn't sure exactly was Max was trying to say or what he could be asking; all David knew was that it was progress. That was a reward all in itself; even if the trip dosen't go as planned, it was sure nice to see a small change in the boy's demeanor even if it was for a small split second. Just knowing that Max was getting to see and hang out with his friends again was worth the risk of the violent influnce jousting could impose on the childeren. But then again they were all good natured kids from the start so the risk couldn't be too high. David let the kid amble on by then shut the door behind him.

Today was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really just going to leave this as a drabble but I may add more chapters if enough people like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
